Ghost Rider: DC Part 1
by Reznov
Summary: When Trigon plans his second attempt to bring an end to the Earth, the Titans must join forces with a teen that possesses the power of the Ghost Rider. Little do the Titans know that they will also help the teen get his soul back from the Devil himself. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-Hey everyone. I was trying to figure out what fic I should work on next. And I decided to do a crossover between my favorite TV show(Teen Titans all the way), and my favorite comic book character(Ghost Rider from the 2007 movie of the same name). For the Teen Titans, it'll take place after the fifth season. For Ghost Rider, it'll take place sometime after the first movie. Don't worry if you haven't seen Ghost Rider, just follow along and you'll be fine. Here is the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own the Teen Titans or Ghost Rider. Teen Titans belong to Warner Bros and DC comics, and Ghost Rider belongs to Marvel. The only thing I own are my OC's and this story. Use for the characters are only for entertainment purposes for fellow fanfiction authors and visitors **

**Episode 1: The Deal**

A narrator in a deep Texas drawl begins to speak. "It's said that the West was built on legends. Tall tales to help us understand something that's too great, or too terrifying to believe. This is the legend of the Ghost Rider. It's said that every generation has one. Some cursed soul to walk the Earth, collecting the Devil's deals. A hundred and fifty years ago, a Ghost Rider named Carter Slade was sent to the village of San Venganza, to collect a contract worth a thousand evil souls. But he knew that the power of that contract was so powerful, it could tip the balance between good and evil forever. So he did what no other Rider has done before. He outran the Devil. For a hundred and fifty years, the contract was hidden. Out of the Devil's reach. But the Devil wasn't the only one after the contract. Three years ago, his son Blackheart escaped from Hell in search for the contract. The Devil had no power over Blackheart on Earth. So he called upon his new Ghost Rider. A motorcycle stuntman named Johnny Blaze. Twenty years earlier, Johnny Blaze sold his soul to cure his father's cancer. The cancer was gone, which would lead his father to a quicker death. He would defeat Blackheart, and burn the thousand souls on the contract. When the Devil came back to take the power of the Ghost Rider back, Johnny Blaze stood up and decided to keep the power of the Ghost Rider, and avenge the innocent. The Devil vowed one day that he would make Johnny pay for double crossing him. Of course, the Devil always has a small piece of the Ghost Rider's power. With Johnny Blaze nowhere to be found, there has to be a new Ghost Rider for the next generation of the twenty first century, to face a threat that could bring the end to everything. The thing about legends is, sometimes they're true."

* * *

At Titans Tower, the Teen Titans just finished their battle against the Brotherhood of Evil. After fighting for months, the Titans were finally home. They stood in their living room, looking out at the beautiful sunny day. Beast Boy says, "Home sweet home."

Cyborg agreed and said, "I sure missed this place."

Kid Flash runs up to Cyborg and looks around. "Cool pad." He runs to the other side of the room and asks, "Got any eats?"

Kid Flash wasn't the only Teen Titan in the room. Every member, every hero the Titans met in the past were in the room with them. All of a sudden, the alarm goes off. They look a the monitor to see footage of Doctor Light robbing a bank and breaking into the vault. Starfire asks, "The Doctor Light?"

Raven says, "Somehow, that doesn't suprise me."

In downtown Jump City, Doctor Light blows up the front doors of the bank and makes his escape with bags of money in his arms. Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven watched him from the top of a tall building. Cyborg then suggests, "Maybe we otta show him what he's up against."

"He's totally going to freak this time," Raven added. Every Titan member stood below the five, waitng for Robin to give the signal.

Robin then shouts, "Titans, go!"

* * *

Although the Teen Titans successfully defeated Trigon, he was still had control over Azarath. Arella stood over and looked upon the ruined city that was once Raven's home. Trigon's four eyes looked over the city. He begins to say, "The time is getting close. For the next three years, my six sons will prepare for the second coming of my return. Soon they will gather and break me free once more, so I can rule the mortals."

Arella clenched a stone in her hand and was about to say something. A voice next to her shouted in a demonic voice, "Trigon!"

Arella turns to see a figure walking out of the shadows. The figure gets in the light and reveals himself to be a human. This human is actually the Devil himself. Otherwise known as, Mephistopheles. Mephistopheles' human form was the form of a old man. He had grey hair that was combed back, he wore a black robe with tight black gloves. He also held a cane with a crystal-like skull on top in his left hand. Trigon's eyes grew and he shouts, "Mephistopheles! What are you doing in my domain!?"

"I was going to ask you the same question when you nearly brought the end to everything," Mephistopheles responded. "When you were in my domain."

Trigon says, "The Earth is not your domain-"

"It's said that it will be," Mephistopheles snapped. "During the End of Days."

"We could go on, but I know how weak you are on Earth. My sons would overpower you."

Mephistopheles growled. His eyes glowed for a second, then he says, "I might not have power over your sons...But my Rider does."

"The Ghost Rider?" Trigon asked. "Go ahead. You couldn't send him during my first reign. He's of no match for my sons. Once the Rider's finished, and the Earth is mine, I will bring an end to your domain."

"The Rider that will destroy your sons will be the first son of the one you betrayed." Mephistopheles growls one more time before disappearing into the wind.

* * *

In a town called South Town, New York, a young teenage boy was in his bed, looking up at the ceilen. Fitzpatrick Wilson Fairchild was the teen's name. He usually went by Rick. He was probably no more than fifteen years old. He had short brown hair, blue eyes, he wore a black T-shirt with white words that said "Rochester University Raiders", and he wore tight blue jeans. He looked over to a calender that was hunged up on the wall. It was a 2007 calender and the date September 22nd was circled. He turns to his radio, which was sitting on his night stand, and turned it on. A voice from the radio says, "..._And after the Titans stopped Doctor Light...*static*...they returned...*static*._"

Rick was annoyed and smashes the radio. That actually solved the problem and he hears the voice without any static in the backround. "_...In other news, the Jet hosted the Patriots for the season opener__..._"

Rick then hears a deep voice say, "Fitz!" The door opens and his step-father walks in. He crosses his arms and asks, "Are ya ready for practice?"

Rick groaned and says, "Vaughn-Er, dad." He jumps out of bed and asks, "Could you call me Rick?"

"Why Rick?" His step-father asks. "I thought you liked Fitz?" He then starts to cough violently. He controls himself for a second and says, "We're leaving in a half-hour." He leaves Rick's room and heads into the bathroom.

As he rushed out, Rick notices a small note that fell out of his step-father's pocket. He goes into the hall and picks it up to read. As he read the note, one line shocked him. "The cancer has spread throughout the left lung." Rick drops the note and looks at the bathroom door with a worried look on his face. He wanted to knock, but decides to head out to the garage to wait for his step-father to be ready. Although Rick never knew his real father, his step dad was like a real dad to him. His mother was never around. But he did have two step-brothers, Wilcox and Hickory, that were twins. The two were about the same age as Rick.

The garage door was open, and Rick heard a voice say, "Fitzpatrick Fairchild." Rick turns to see a older gentlemen standing in front of the garage. Little did he know that it was Mephistopheles himself. "I just want to say I enjoy watching you playing football. Running and breaking tackles. That's the player I need for my team."

Rick was a running back on his High School's football team. He asks, "Oh? You're a scout for a team?"

Mephistopheles grinned and asks, "Best team on Earth."

Rick thinks about it. He turns his head away and says, "Thanks for the offer. But I plan on going somewhere else."

Mephistopheles had to be careful. Although Rick and Johnny are different, he doesn't want Rick to keep the power after he succeeds his goal. Being a evil spirit, he wasn't able to step into Rick's house. He begins to pace back and forth slowly and asks, "What's the matter, Rick? Worried about your step-daddy?"

Rick turns back to him and asks, "What do you know about Vaughn? I mean, my dad?"

"Come on Rick, even a blind man can see your step-daddy's sick," Mephistopheles replied. "The thing with any cancer is what it does not only to the individual with the sickness, but with the people around him. A young teen, seeing a father-figure pass away just like that, could be unbearable. Rick...what if I could "cure" your step-father's illness?"

Rick chuckles and asks, "Really? How would you?"

"How isn't important. But if I could make him feel better..." Mephistopheles stops and looks at Rick. "...Would you be willing to make a deal?"

Rick, foolish like Johnny when he fell for it, asks, "Name your price?"

"Oh. Uh...I'll take..." He looks up at the bikes hanging on the ceilen, then at some tools, and then at the car. He smiles at Rick and coldy says, "Your soul."

Rick was about to laugh, but controls himself. "Sure. Whatever you say," Rick replied in a sarcastic tone.

Rick takes out his cell phone and starts to text something. Mephistopheles then says, "When football practice is over for today, your step father will be healthy as a horse. All you need to do..." He pulls out a contract and holds it out towards Rick. "...Is sign. It's your choice." Rick puts his cell phone in his pocket and looks at Mephistopheles. Tempted, Rick slowly walks over and carefully takes the contract. He opens it up to read it, but his thumb keeps slipping at the top of the paper. "Try holding your thumb tightly on the top." Rick tries to do that, but he gets a paper cut by accident and a small drop of blood falls on the signature line. Mephistopheles grabs the contract in a hurry and says, "Oh. That'll do just fine. I'll fill the rest out later." He looks at Rick one last time as his eyes glow.

All of a sudden, Rick woke up on the ground as if the entire thing was a dream. Rick noticed he was lying on the same field that his team practices on. He was wearing a red jersey without pads and a black helmet. He slowly gets up, wondering what happened. He was alone with nobody in sight. A car drove up on a road next to the field and saw that it was his step-dad. As his step-father gets out, Rick takes his helmet off and asks, "Dad?"

"Didn't you know Rick?" He asked. "The coach decided to cancel practice for today."

Rick noticed that there was something different with him. "Vaughn...I mean dad, you look-"

"Great." He said with a smile. "I would have gotten here sooner, but I was sick. So I went to get x-rays, and it turns out my sickness is gone. The doctors couldn't believe it." He then grabs Rick's helmet. "Lets go home and watch the game." Rick follows his step-father to the car and they drive off. Rick couldn't help but wonder if the deal he made really happened.

A few minutes down the road, they arrived in the town's country side. There was nothing but cornfields in sight for miles and miles. There wasn't even a single car coming or following them. They eventually came up to a four-way intersection. When they did, both Rick and his step-father saw a devilish face flash in front of them for a split second. His step-dad reacts by turning the wheel to the left and hitting a telephone pole, causing Rick to fly out the window and land on the dirt road. For about a minute, Rick was unconscious. He opens his eyes and hears a fimiliar voice say, "You're no good to me if you're dead." Rick looked up and saw Mephistopheles standing in the middle of the four-way intersection, looking down at him. As Rick got on his knees, he looks over to where the car was and saw that it exploded while he was knocked out. He already knew at that point that his step-dad was dead.

Rick gets up. He slowly motions his arm and points at Mephistopheles. He grunts, "You...You killed my father."

"I cured the cancer inside him," the Devil replied in a dry voice. "That was the deal. But I can't let it come between us." Furious, Rick gets ready and tries to punch him, but he goes through Mephistopheles like a ghost. He turns around to see Mephistopheles. "One day, I will come to you again. When the world, and I, need you. Until that day arrives..." He touches Rick on the chest and Rick's chest glows while smoke comes out of his eyes. "I'll be watching." Mephistopheles slowly walks around Rick, keeping a hand on him while saying, "Forget about family...forget about friends...forget about love..." He stood behind Rick and says in a demonic voice, "You're mine, Fitzpatrick Fairchild." He taps Rick on the back and disappears. Rick collapsed on the dirt road, hearing the sounds of sirins getting closer and closer.

* * *

Back at Titans Tower, the team began to settle after everyone left. Doctor Light was in jail again, and the world was safe. Everyone finally went to sleep, but Raven was in her room meditating. She floating over her bed while chanting, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos...Azarath Metrion Zinthos..." For some reason, a vision comes to her. First, she see's flashes of Rick's ecounter with Mephistopheles at the four-way intersection. And finally it ends after she sees six pairs of Trigon's eyes. Raven gasps and every glass window in the Tower shatters. She finds herself on her bed and asks herself, "What just happened?" She takes a deep breath and says to herself, "You were probably still excited after we beat the Brotherhood of Evil. Just relax..." Raven looks over at the shattered window in her room. "...And try to figure out a way to tell Robin about what happened to the windows."

**A/N-And that's the first chapter. I hope you guys like it so far. Between college and my job, I hope to update the next chapter. Here's a fun fact. In the older comics, Raven has six step-brothers and they each possess a deadly sin as part of their power.**

**Until next time, please review and stay tuned(no flames please).**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-I don't have too much to say, here's chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Ghost Rider or Teen Titans. I only own my OC's.**

******Episode 2: Three Years Later**

Three years has passed after the Teen Titans took down the Brotherhood of Evil. The Titans were older, but nothing else has changed. They still looked the same even though they were becoming young adults, they still acted like themselves. But most importantly, they were still the same Titans.

As the sun rose over the horizon, the Titans got up and ate breakfast. It wasn't too long before the alarm went off. Everyone gathered at the monitor and saw footage of a giant wooden soldier machine dressed as a British soldier leading smaller wooden soldiers throughout the city. The Titans looked closely at the giant soldier's mouth and saw Mad Mod was controlling the army. "The Mad Mod?" Starfire asked.

Beast Boy asks, "Since when did Mad Mod have a army of giant wooden nutcrackers?"

"We're going to find out," Robin said. "Move out!"

The Titans arrived at the scene to see Mad Mod's army wreaking havoc in the streets. Some of the soldiers were smashing cars as they marched down the street, while others were firing off their muskets. As people ran off to find cover, Mad Mod gets out a megaphone and asks, "What's the matter lads and lasses? Aren't you pleased that you're being liberated in the name of jolly ol' England?"

Just like that, the soldiers that were in front of Mad Mod were all destroyed. The Titans reveal themselves as the smoke clears and Robin says, "Maybe you didn't hear, but this is a free country."

Mad Mod grinned and says, "The Teen Titans. I've been searching for proper recruits after getting out of the gallows. Unfortunately, you five duckies don't qualify." The giant soldier extends it's arm at the Titans and fires a rocket.

They dodge the rocket and Robin shouts, "Titans, go!" Robin makes the first move by throwing four electric disks at the wooden robot's torso, but little damage is done. Starfire flies in and fires several starbolts at the head, but Mad Mod moves the arm in front to block the starbolts. Once Starfire got close, Mad Mod swings the arm at her and knocks her down at Robin.

Mad Mod shook his head in disappointment and said, "If you duckies would've behaved and finished my school, you would know that wood doesn't conduct electricity."

Cyborg aims his sonic cannon and says, "Well lets see what sound does." He fires and causes Mad Mod to stumble backwards. Beast Boy gets behind Mad Mod, turns into a tyrannosaurus and swings his tail at the machine's legs, causing it to trip and fall backwards. Mad Mod reacts by grabbing Beast Boy and throwing him at Raven as she flew overhead. Beast Boy quickly turns back into a human before he and Raven land on Cyborg.

Mad Mod was able to get the machine back on it's feet while the Titans were helping each other up. Robin figures out that the legs were the machine's weakness. He gets his staff out and shouts, "Titans! Aim at the legs!" Robin begins the charge and takes a huge swing at the machine's legs. Starfire, Cyborg, and Raven followed. Starfire fired more starbolts, Cyborg fires his sonic cannon, and Raven fires some dark energy at the feet. Mad Mod's machine once again was stumbling backwards. Beast Boy turns into a tyrannosaurus once more and swings his tail at the legs again. The legs of the machine snapped and the entire machine fell on the street.

Mad Mod was unharmed and was able to get out of the wooden machine. Robin grabs Mad Mod by the chest before he could even try to escape. Mad Mod adjusts his glasses and says, "'Ello governor."

Robin says, "Perhaps you'll find liberation in prison."

The police arrive a few minutes later to bring Mad Mod back to prison. Once the parts of Mad Mod's machine were cleared, Beast Boy asks, "Is it just me, or is this becoming way too easy?"

Cyborg crosses his arms and says, "Now that you brought that up, I'm actually wondering the same thing."

"Who cares?" Raven asked. "The sooner we win, the sooner we can get back to the Tower."

Robin was about to say something, but his stomach growled. He thinks for a moment, then asks, "How about we get some pizza first?"

* * *

The Titans head over to the pizza place. Once they get there, they find that all of the tables outside were taken. It didn't matter either way because it was starting to rain lightly. So they decided to find a table or booth to sit at inside. They were able to find a empty booth and began to decide what to get.

Starfire says, "I will have mustard on my pizza."

Cyborg suggests, "I say we order pepperoni pizza with black olives."

"No way," Beast Boy rejected. "I'm not having meat on my pizza."

"Forget it Beast Boy. I don't want tofu on my pizza."

"Then what else are we getting?"

"I have an idea," Raven said. "How about we each get our own pizza, so that way we can stop complaining and eat."

As the Titans were arguing, the front door opened and three teens entered the pizza place. The one teen that entered was the same one who made the deal with Mephistopheles. Fitzpatrick, also known as Rick, entered the pizza place with his two step-brothers, Wilcox and Hickory. Rick just turned eighteen and has changed a little. He was about six feet tall, and he had a trimmed go t. He held a small bag in his hand. The day he made the deal still haunts him, but he still tries to have a good time. Wilcox and Hickory were the same height as Rick. Wilcox had light brown hair, blue eyes, and a trimmed beard. Hickory had dark brown hair, had blue eyes, and he had a five o'clock shadow. The three wore black leather jackets, blue jeans, and black shoes. They each had a motorcycle, and were accepted to play division one football at Rochester University. Rick of course was the running back, Wilcox was the quarterback, and Hickory was the wide receiver.

Wilcox stretched our his arms and said, "Man, that was the longest trip I've ever had without rest." He looks over to Rick. "But it's worth it, especially since me and Hickory planned this as your late eighteenth birthday present."

"I really appreciate it guys," Rick said. "Especially since we've traveled what? Nearly three thousand miles? And we're eighteen?"

Hickory pats Rick on the shoulder and says, "Don't worry about dude. You're not just a step-brother, you are our brother. It's the least we can do."

Rick smiled and said, "Thanks. I really-" Rick pauses and stops when Raven catches his eye. For some reason, Rick was able to sense the dark power that Raven possesses. Probably from whatever Mephistopheles did to him. He starts to get a mild headache.

"What's wrong Rick?" Wilcox asked. He and Hickory looked in the same direction as Rick and spotted the Teen Titans. Even in New York state, everyone has heard of them. "The Teen Titans? Wanna meet them?"

Rick snapped out of it and shook his head. "N-no. I just have a mild headache."

"Ah, come on Ricky," Wilcox said in a cheerful voice. He grabs Rick and says, "Lets go over and ask for their autograph." Rick wanted to fight back, but there was no way to get out of it.

The three brothers made their way through and spotted a empty booth, one that was to the right of the Titan's booth. But first, Wilcox and Hickory dragged Rick over to the Titan's booth. Rick however decided to fight back and quickly sat down in the booth. Hickory decides to sit down with Rick, while Wilcox asked for their autograph. "Excuse me?" The Titans looked up and Wilcox proceeds to say, "Sorry to disturb you guys..." He points at Rick. "...but my step-brother Fitzpatrick is a huge fan of yours. He's pretty shy, and I was wondering if I could get you to sign something? You know, an autograph?"

Raven begins to say, "We're busy-"

Robin says, "Sure. No problem."

Starfire says, " Most definitely."

Cyborg and Beast Boy nod and say, "Sure."

Raven rolls her eyes and says, "Whatever."

Robin pulls out a pen and says, "Now we need something to sign on."

Wilcox looks over and sees Rick pulling out a football from his bag. He grabs the football and Rick gives Wilcox the look. He ignores it and gives the football to Robin. Wilcox then says, "Make sure you refer to him as Rick." Robin is the first to sign it. Then Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, and finally Raven. Wilcox grabs the ball and says, "Thanks a lot."

Beast Boy puts his arms behind his head and says, "No problem. It's not everyday I get to sign something to my fans."

Wilcox sits down with Rick and Hickory, and gives the football back to Rick. Rick looks at the signatures, then up at Wilcox. He says, "I was going to have Eli Manning sign this as soon as we finish our double cross-country trip."

"Don't worry about it. He can sign it wherever there's a free space."

Rick decides to forget about it and places the football in the bag. He looks at the menu and says, "I want to stick with the cheese pizza. No toppings."

Wilcox and Hickory looks up at the TV and a reporter says, "_Today in this week's recruit of the week, we'll be looking at a running back who isn't competing this year, Fitzpatrick "Rick" Fairchild._"

Wilcox shouts, "Yeah, because he's sitting right here!"

Hickory shouts, "Yeah Ricky!"

Rick just smiles and the Titans focus their attention to the TV. The TV begins to show highlights of Rick's performance at South Town High. One highlight showed Rick breaking five tackles for a touchdown. Another showed Rick running for a touchdown from a screen pass. As the highlights rolled on, the reporter says, "_The two time New York state player of the year had rushed for over twelve hundred yards and thirteen TD's last year, including a ninety-eight yard run to end the first half of the state championship game. Despite much praise and getting accepted to play at RU, Rick has been questioned of the choices he makes when running. Including this play where Rick's helmet comes off after breaking a tackle and running for a first down. After that he gets slammed to the ground and his head literally looks like it snaps in half. But he gets up and scores a touchdown the following play..._"

After the Titans saw the horrible highlight, Cyborg says, "Wow. Almost reminds me of what kind of athlete I was before the accident."

As for Wilcox and Hickory, they gave Rick a concerned look. Rick notices and asks, "What?"

Wilcox shook his head and sarcastically asked, "What?" He points at the TV and says, "You should've been in the hospital after that play."

Rick just shrugs and says, "I got lucky on that play."

"Do you think you'll feel lucky when you go up against a four hundred pound lineman?" Wilcox asked with his voice raised. "These guys in college are huge men Rick. Almost NFL huge. Luck isn't going to cover it when you get hit like that again."

Hickory shook his head slightly and said, "You got a angel looking after you."

Rick nods and says, "Yeah. That's probably the reason." When his step-brothers turned away, Rick whispers to himself, "I hope that's the reason and not somethong else."

When the show on the TV went to break, Raven turns around and looks at Rick for a moment. For a split second Raven saw a flaming skull where Rick's head was suppose to be. When the skull disappeared, Raven turns back to her team. She didn't know what happened, but at that moment she didn't care.

* * *

Somewhere in the desert of New Mexico, there was a old saloon that was being occupied by bikers and travelers. A bouncer was standing at the front door, making sure people were eighteen before they could enter. Minutes went by and he saw three young men side-by-side walking up to the saloon. They couldn't have been more than twenty. The teen on the right had short black hair and was wearing a light blue jumpsuit. The teen on the left had long black hair, wore brown pants, and he was wearing a red jacket with a sleevless white shirt under it. The teen in the middle also wore brown pants, but he also wore a brown jacket with his hood up. As they approached the front door, the bouncer steps in front of them and says, "Sorry kids. You have to be eighteen to enter."

The teen in the middle says, "But we're twenty."

"Then show me some identification."

The teen with the brown hoodie takes a step closer to the bouncer. His right arm becomes more muscular and he grabs the bouncer by the neck. He holds him up high in the air and tosses him to the side like a toy. The bouncer just lied there motionless. The teen with the brown hoodie looks at the teen with the red jacket and says, "Envy..." He then looks at the teen in the blue jumpsuit. "Lust...After you."

Envy smiles and says, "Thank you, Wrath."

**A/N-And that's chapter 2. I hope to get chapter 3 up sooner. Until then, remember to review and stay tuned.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Sorry for the late update. If college wasn't in the way, this chapter would've been updated sooner.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Ghost Rider or Teen Titans. I only own my OC's if any**

**********Episode 3: The Ghost Rider Part 1**

Later that night at the saloon, Lust, Envy, and Wrath were sitting at a table in the far corner. Lust looks over at the bar and sees a couple making out. He smiles and says, "I love it. Perhaps a little more?"

Lust's eyes began to glow red, but Wrath nudges him and whispers, "Not here. Now is not the time." Wrath looks over at the bar and notices a customer wanting a refill.

The bartender thinks about it, then says, "That'll be a dollar."

The customer then says, "But it's free refill night."

"That'll be two dollars now". The customer gives up and gives the bartender two dollars.

Wrath smiles and says, "Greed..." The front door opens and a young man in a black suit and tie walks in. He had short black hair that was combed neatly. He sits down at the table with the three and Wrath says, "Good to see you. I was expecting you to make him a bit more cheeper."

Greed grins and says, "I was half thinking of making him raise the price to three."

Envy asks, "Are the rest coming?"

Wrath looks over at the front door and an overweight bald man enters the saloon. He too walks over to the table and sits down with the four. He wore a white shirt with a purple gorilla face on it. Wrath says, "Gluttony. Where is..." Gluttony points over at the last empty seat at the table and a skinny man with long hair appears. He wore a black jacket and torn-out blue jeans. Wrath's eyes glow and he growls, "Do not do that when others are around Sloth."

Sloth just shrugs and says, "Whatever..."

Wrath proceeds to say, "Brothers. Actually, step-brothers. For the first time, we are together. The time is drawing near."

"Why can't we just start now?" Sloth asked in a raspy voice. "We're here. What more do we need to do?"

"We need our sister, Pride. Our father's precious gem."

Lust says, "She is the only link between Earth and our father."

Gluttony asks, "So where do we start?"

Greed felt annoyed with that question and says, "She's with the Titans. Don't you watch TV?"

Sloth says, "All the time."

Wrath motions his hand and says, "Easy. Settle down everyone."

Envy rolls his eyes and mutters, "You're the one to talk."

Wrath ignores him and continues to say, "Before we can get our sister, we need the Ramat Stone. In order for us to enter our father's dominion, we need more than just the gem. The stone is the key. The precious gem is the door. Once we have both, we just follow what we were taught to do."

Envy then asks, "What about the Rider?"

Wrath asks, "The Ghost Rider?"

Greed says, "I thought he was a myth."

"He's real," Envy said. "From what I know, Mephistopheles can't find his current Rider. Since we're entering the second generation of the twenty-first century, there has to be one. So if there's another Ghost Rider, what happens if he comes after us. The last Rider, the one that's gone, was able to take out Blackheart and three elemental demons."

"Well I'm not fighting him," Sloth said in a boring tone.

Wrath chuckles and says, "It doesn't matter. When the time does arrive, we will crush him."

* * *

Meanwhile at the Jump City Hotel, Rick and his step-brothers were in their hotel room on the ninth floor. Rick and Wilcox slept in a bed while Hickory would sleep on the floor. They were looking at a map to decide where to go when they traveled east. "I think we should go to Houston once we leave," Wilcox said with his finger on the map. "After that we can go north to Chicago, head back south to Atlanta, and then we can finish at New York City. Sound like a plan?"

"Sure," Rick replied. Hickory nods in agreement.

Wilcox rolls the map and says, "Okay then. I don't want to rush, but I want to get to Dallas within five days so we can get ready for the tour at RU. So we have to leave tomorrow and be somewhat fast when we visit places in Arizona and New Mexico. Are you guys cool with that?"

Hickory says, "I'm fine with that."

Rick was about to say yes, but a voice in his head whispered, "_Ricky..._"

Rick for some reason then says, "Actually Wilcox, I kind of want to stay in Jump City a little longer. There are a few more things I want to see before I leave."

"Are you sure?" Wilcox asked.

Hickory then says, "We're fine with that, but you have to race to Dallas when you're done here because we need to get going if we want to finish the trip."

"Plus you'll have to stop only for gas and lunch when you leave Jump," Wilcox added.

Rick understood and says, "Don't worry guys. Remember..." He smiles. "...I'm the fastest on the field."

Hickory smirks and raises an eyebrow. "Oh..."

* * *

Later that night, Raven was in her room sleeping. Everyone was asleep. The Tower was dark, quiet, but peaceful. All of a sudden, the mark of Scath appears on Raven's forehead and she hears Trigon and six other male voices say, "_It's almost time for the world to end once more...Raven._"

Raven starts tossing and turning and mutters, "No...We stopped...Trigon. H-he can't..."

The following morning arrived and everybody was up. As soon as Raven got up, she searched the Tower for Robin. She eventually finds him at the top of the Tower, looking at the beautiful sunrise. Raven was unsure of what happened last night. Was Trigon really coming back? Either way, she had to tell Robin. She goes up to him and says, "Robin. I have to talk to you."

Robin acknowledges her and says, "The sunrise is really beautiful today. It makes me wonder what bright things will happen today."

Raven decided to cut to the chase and says, "I had another vision of Trigon last night."

Robin turns to her and asks, "What?"

"Last night, and a few times in the last year or so, I've been seeing visions of my father taking over the Earth again."

"So do you think the end of the world is coming again?"

Raven thinks for a second. She then says, "I want to say no, but I can't say yes either. I just..." Raven loses track of what she was going to say.

Robin places his hand on her shoulder and says, "Raven, don't ge worked up over this. Remember what happened last time? You believed there was still hope left. As long as there's hope Raven, we can take Trigon down a second time."

* * *

Back at the hotel, Rick woke up to see that Wilcox and Hickory left. There was a note on the TV. Rick gets up and looks at it. It reads, _"__Hey Rick, I didn't want to wake you up. Me and Hickory left for Dallas. Don't worry, we did pay to give you an extra night at the hotel. Do what you need to do, but you have to be in Dallas four days from now. Be careful."_

Rick places the note on the bed and goes out to explore Jump City. He got to the hotel parking lot and got on his motorcycle, which resembled Johnny Blaze's bike. The only difference was that the paint job was black with orange flames. After looking at a couple of places in the city, Rick heads back to the hotel and goes to bed for the night.

It was 10pm now. As Rick was sleeping, he began seeing flashes of his deal being made with the devil, also known as Mephistopheles in his mind. The deal he was tricked into making. He then saw a vision of his encounter with Mephistopheles at the four-way intersection. Mephistopheles touches Rick on the chest and Rick's chest glows while smoke comes out of his eyes. "_I'll be watching_." Mephistopheles slowly walks around Rick, keeping a hand on him while saying, "_Forget about family...forget about friends...forget about love..._" He stood behind Rick and says in a demonic voice, "_You're mine, Fitzpatrick Fairchild_." He taps Rick on the back and Rick wakes up from his vision.

Rick immediately grabs a Bible from the nightstand and pulls it into his chest. He leans up and was covered in sweat. "The Lord is my Shepherd," Rick muttered to himself.

He then hears a voice from the hallway whispering, "Rick..."

Rick gets a little strength and gets out of bed. He puts his blue jeans on and his black leather coat on, holding the Bible close to him. He steps out of his hotel room and goes outside. He looks over at the parking lot and notices that his motorcycle is gone. In a nearby alley way he hears someone chanting, "Ricky. Over here..." Rick slowly walks down the sidewalk to the dark alley. He peers around the corner to see that his bike was there untouched. The engine was running though. Rick drops the Bible in shock. How could the motorcycle get in the alley way without waking anyone up? Gaining more strength he walked up to his bike. He observed it for a moment, then he heard a demonic chuckle coming from the darkness in the alley up ahead. Rick slowly takes a step back and says, "You..."

Out of the darkness came Mephistopheles, the devil himself. He walks toward Rick with the cane in his left hand and says, "Long time no see, Fitzy."

Rick clenched his fists and says, "You stay away from me."

"Not mad because I didn't call your name right?" Mephistopheles asked. "Not like you." He observes Rick's motorcycle. "That's a nice bike. Yeah."

"What do you want?" Rick asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I was always here. I was always at your games. At Northville...Westtown...the State Championship game..."

The Stat Championship was the game where Rick's head snapped in half, but was alright. Rick realized something and said, "It was you. That's why my neck wasn't broken."

Mephistopheles slowly paces back and forth while saying, "Oh no, no, no. It was you. I was there because..." He stops and looks at Rick. "...I'm your number one fan. All of the young students chanting your name." He slowly approached Rick and mimics the chant, "Ricky...Ricky..." He gets to Rick's ear and speaks in a demonic voice, "Ricky..." He then smiles at Rick and says in a normal voice, "It makes me proud. You going to Rochester University to play for the Black Raiders." He slowly walks around Rick while saying, "It's almost like a monopoly. Your fan base starts in Rochester. Then you go to other colleges to spread the fan base all over. And at the end of the day, your revenue goes up. Your investment and net profit increase. Which is why tonight, you must become my next Ghost Rider." He stops and looks at Rick. "I need you to find Trigon's six sons. When you do, destroy them."

Rick shakes his head and asks, "If you are so powerful, why not grow some self-confidence and destroy them yourself?"

Rick gets on his motorcycle and tries to accelerate, but the bike stays in place as if it was in park. Rick checked and saw it was in drive. Mephistopheles says, "You're under contract remember. I'll tell you what. If you successfully destroy Trigon's sons, I will give you your soul back. Until then, you will be the Ghost Rider for as long as you live." Mephistopheles taps his cane on the ground and Rick's motorcycle accelerates on its own. It goes down the street by itself, leaving a fiery trail behind.

Rick couldn't get off of his bike. The wheels kept on turning and were starting to turn red from the friction. All Rick could do was hold on for his life.

Rick eventually arrived at Jump City's junk yard. The bike hits a barrel and Rick flies off. As he lied on the ground, smoke came out of his eyes. Rick gets up and his entire flesh on his body began to burn away very slowly and painfully. Rick began to scream to the top of his lungs. Fire then sparked on his head and hands. Surprisingly his shoes, pants, shirt, and jacket were not catching on fire. Rick looked at his hands to see his skin chipping off. His hair burned off and the flesh on his face was gone. Rick stops screaming. His flesh was now gone. His clothing were still intact despite the fact his entire body was on fire. With a flaming skull for a head, Fitzpatrick "Rick" Fairchild is the Ghost Rider.

After the transformation, the Ghost Rider is now in control of Rick's body. The Rider looked at its skeletal hands as it roared in a deep loud but soft demonic voice. The Rider then heard a voice say, "Well, well, well." The Rider sensed a strong evil to his left. Out of the shadows came Wrath, one of Trigon's sons. Wrath then asks, "So, this is the so-called Ghost Rider."

The Rider then speaks. "Indeed," it replied in the deep-soft demonic voice. It then grabs a heavy chain on top of some rubble next to him while saying, "I am summoned when innocent blood is shed. And you have caused a lot of innocent blood to be shed."

"And I'll continue that streak right here," Wrath replied. He pulls his hood down to reveal his four eyes, just like his father's. The muscles on his body grew and Wrath became a monster. He was no bigger than a gorilla.

Wrath charges at the Ghost Rider and motions his arm to smash the Rider. The chain quickly wraps itself around the Rider's left shoulder and across his body like a ammo belt. The Rider holds his left arm out in front to hold off the punch. He then holds his right hand out to fire hellfire at Wrath. The hellfire burns Wrath's face and he screams in pain. As Wrath backs off, the Rider pulls the chain off of his shoulder and whips it around Wrath's neck. He yanks Wrath in and punches him in the face. The Rider was about to whip the chain again, but the chain flies upwards to a giant magnet that was held by a crane. The Rider looked to see that Envy was controlling the crane. Wrath uses the opportunity by firing a red energy blast from his two upper eyes. The Rider was quicker though as he summoned a wall of hellfire to block the blast. Unfortunately Lust, who also had two sets of eyes, was behind the Rider and he fired a red energy blast from his upper eyes. The blast hits the Rider and he turns to Lust. As he approaches Lust, Greed drives in with a garbage truck and runs over the Ghost Rider.

Wrath turns back to normal and Envy shuts the crane off. The chain fell just in front of the driver's door of the garbage truck. Lust and Envy join with Wrath and Envy says, "We did it."

Envy was about to approach the garbage truck, but Wrath holds his arm out and says, "No. Let Greed take the first fall."

Envy nods and Greed gets out of the garbage truck. Thinking the weight of the truck is crushing the Ghost Rider, Greed smiles and says, "The Rider was nothing. Looks like Mephistopheles made the wrong deal. He should-be gone higher up in price."

As Greed was walking toward Wrath, a fiery skeletal hand touches Greed's shoulder and the Rider's demonic voice says, "Hey money-bag!" Greed turns around and the Ghost Rider punches him in the face. Greed skips along the dirt twice and lands on his stomach facing the Rider. The chain gets in the Rider's hand by itself. Greed slowly gets up and a second pair of eyes appears. He too fires a red energy blast at the Rider, but the Rider held his left hand out and deflected the blast. The Rider whips the chain and it wraps around Greed. Greed couldn't break free from the chain. He looks into the Ghost Rider's eyes and the Rider growls, "You pissed me off!" The Rider pulls the chain back and Greed turns into ashes. Just like that, Wrath, Envy, and Lust disappeared into the wind.

"One down, five to go," the Rider said. The chain wraps itself around the Rider's left shoulder and across his body. He looks over to the motorcycle and whistles. The bike backs up and drives itself to the Rider. The Rider places it's hands on the seat and spreads hellfire on the bike, transforming it into the Hell Cycle. It looked just like the cycle Johnny Blaze had in the movie, only it was covered in a blackish-obsidian chrome. The Rider got on the Hell Cycle and drove out of the junk yard. The Hell Cycle left a fiery tire trail as it drove off.

**A/N-This is where I'll have to end this chapter. I wanted to make it a little longer, but with college and my job in the way, this is where I'll have to end the chapter. Thank you to those that have reviewed. Please continue to review and stay tuned for chapter 4(Please no flames).**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N-Sorry for the long wait. Here's chapter 4**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Teen Titans or Ghost Rider. I only own my OC's**

**Episode 4: The Ghost Rider Part 2**

Back at Titans Tower, Raven was in her room reading a book. She could sense some sort of darkness nearby in the city, but she wasn't able to find it. It was like something was blocking it. As she was reading, she was able to hear the faint roar of the Hell Cycle going through Jump City. She gets up and looks out the window to see a bright orange glow behind the tall buildings. The alarm goes off and she rushes into the living room to meet up with her teammates. They look up at the monitor and see two separate footage. One footage was Gizmo, Mammoth, and See-more robbing a bank, and the other was showing Johnny Rancid wrecking public areas while riding on his red motorcycle.

"Wait, there's two crimes we have to stop?" Beast Boy complained.

Cyborg asks, "Which one should we start with?"

"We'll split up and take care of each crime," Robin said. "Cyborg. You take Beast Boy and Starfire to stop the Hive. Raven, you'll come with me to stop Johnny Rancid."

* * *

Outside of Jump City's bank, Gizmo, Mammoth, and See-more walk out with bags of money over their shoulders. After a lot of arguements and disagreements, the Hive Five split up. Only Gizmo, Mammoth, and See-more stayed together. "That was too easy," Gizmo snickered.

See-more says, "I love an easy pay-day."

Mammoth agreed and said, "It's easier when it's the three of us."

Gizmo then says, "Lets go before the Titans figure out that cludge-head Rancid was a distraction."

The three look across the street and see Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire standing there. Cyborg says, "Actually we were smart and split up."

The Hive dropped their bags of money. Gizmo's eyes grew and he mutters, "Crud..."

See-more adjusts his eye and says, "Hold on. I only see three titans."

Mammoth smashes his fists together and says, "This will be an easy fight."

Cyborg charges his sonic cannon and says, "It'll also be a fair fight. Titans! Go!"

The two sides charged at each other, ready to clash. When they were twelve feet from each other, an orange glow rushed between them at supersonic speeds. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire flew back at their side of the road while the Hive flew back at their side. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire were able to stand up. The Hive on the other hand just layed there on the sidewalk. The electronics on Gizmo's back fizzled and sparked. Gizmo got the strength to tilt his head up and mutter, "Crud...You snot-balls win..."

Cyborg noticed that the bags of stolen money burned. Beast Boy looks to his left and saw a fiery tire trail slowly disappear, leaving a burned tire track a few inches into the gravel. Beast Boy asks, "Dude? What was that?"

"Perhaps it was the Kid Flash," Starfire suggested.

"I don't think so," Cyborg said. "I'm just lucky that my system didn't crash like Gizmo's." Cyborg goes up to the burned tire track and runs his scanner. "That's weird."

Beast Boy asks, "What's wrong?"

"I'm getting a sulfur signature from this trail. The readings are nearly off the scale. I don't know what would've caused it." He looks down the street and sees the orange glow going through the city. "Whatever that thing is, it's heading toward Robin and Raven."

Starfire pulls out her communicator and says, "Then we must warn them." She activates her communicator, but it fizzles and dies on her.

Cyborg says, "Forget about it Star. We'll have to hurry and catch up to them."

* * *

Halfway across the city, the Ghost Rider was riding through the streets on his Hell Cycle in search for the remaining five sons of Trigon. When a traffic light up ahead turns red, the Rider halts immediately. While he waits for the light to turn green, Johnny Rancid zooms by on his motorcycle. Followed by Robin on his motorcycle, and Raven who was flying. The Rider looks down the street to see the chase. Rancid looks back at Robin and says, "You're not going to catch me this time, Bird-Boy!"

Robin pulls out two electric discs and shouts, "We'll see about that!" Robin throws the discs at Johnny.

Johnny pulls out his laser gun and shoots at the discs. "Oops. Did I break your toys again?" Johnny asked in a sarcastic tone. "I'm sowwy."

Robin accelerates up to Johnny and knocks the laser gun out of his hand. Johnny swings his fist at Robin, but he ducks and avoids it. As soon as Robin ducks, Johnny kicks Robin and knocks him off of his motorcycle.

Raven remembered what happened after Robin's first encounter with Rancid and how he broke his arm. She goes down to Robin to help him. "Did you break your arm again?" she asked.

Robin gets up and says, "I'm fine."

All of a sudden, the Ghost Rider flies through, catching up to Johnny Rancid. Raven sensed a powerful dark energy from the Rider. The same energy she felt earlier. Soon the Ghost Rider was chasing Rancid across the city's bridge. Unfortunately Rancid had no clue that the Ghost Rider was right behind him. The Rider grabs his chain. He whips the chain at Rancid's back tire and yanks it off. Rancid's seat hits the gravel and he flies off of his bike. Rancid gets up and says, "That was a dirty move-" He turns around expecting to see Robin. Instead he sees the Ghost Rider sitting on his Hell Cycle. He froze as he stared at the Rider. The chain wraps itself around the Rider's shoulder as he stands up. Johnny Rancid just stood there as the Ghost Rider approached him. Rancid gets the strength to ask, "Who-What are you?"

The Ghost Rider replies, "I am your worst nightmare, Rancid." He stops right in front of Johnny and grabs him by the shirt. He could sense the wrong Rancid has ever done in his life. The Rider looks over at Johnny's wrecked motorcycle and says, "What ashamed. That looked like a nice bike too."

The two Robin shout, "Hold it!" The Ghost Rider and Rancid look over to see Robin and Raven approach them. The two stop in their tracks and looked at the Ghost Rider with terrified looks on their faces. Robin gets off of his bike and asks, "What is that?"

Raven once again sensed the darkness from the Ghost Rider. The Rider extends his right arm out at Raven and growls, "You..." The Rider observes Raven for a moment. He sensed Raven's power and it felt similar to the kind of power Trigon's sons have. The only difference is that Raven used her powers for the good of mankind, not for her father. The Ghost Rider makes a decision and growls, "Innocent." He motioned his right hand upwards, creating a wall of hell fire seperating Robin and Raven from him and Johnny Rancid. The Rider turns back to Rancid and places his right hand back on Rancid's shirt. He picks Rancid up and says, "She has the power to fix you when I'm done. Look in my eyes. Let this be a warning."

As Rancid gazed into the Rider's eyes, he saw everything he has done wrong in his life and back fired against him. Rancid screamed to the top of his lungs as every wrong-doing in his life back fired. When the Ghost Rider was finished, Rancid's eyes turned into what looked like burning coal. He lets Rancid go and his body layed on the street. Rancid probably blinked once or twice and that was it. The hell flames disappear and Robin says, Raven, now!"

Raven holds her hand out and chants, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" A dark energy blast shot out of her hand and hits the Ghost Rider. The Rider screams as it struggles to break free from Raven's grip. Raven attempts to connect with the Rider to see what it really was. For some reason, the connection between the two back fires. Raven loses her concentration and lets the Rider go. She begins to suffer a severe headache for a second or two.

She gets on her knee and holds her hands to her head. Robin goes over to help and asks, "Are you okay Raven?"

Raven says, "That thing...It has powers that exceed mine...in most ways."

As Robin helps Raven, the Ghost Rider begins to suffer from a headache too. As it gets worse, Rick for some reason slowly gains possesion of the spirit. It was like Raven's power was able to free Pat and allow him to control the Ghost Rider's abililties. Either way, he was still the Ghost Rider. He looks down at Johnny Rancid's body, then he looks over to Robin and Raven. He grabs Rancid and tosses him over to Robin and Raven. He quickly gets on the Hell Cycle and rides away, heading east. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire arrive at the scene as soon as Raven got back on her feet.

Cyborg notices the fiery tire track and says, "It looks like we're late. Did you see what that thing was Robin?"

Robin looks back and asks, "You saw it too?"

Cyborg shook his head. "No. It went by us at supersonic speeds that were faster than what Kid Flash could run up to."

"It did stop the Hive as it went by though," Starfire added.

Beast Boy asks, "So what was that thing anyway?"

Robin was about to respond, but Raven says, "It was a skeleton on fire. And I'm not making it up. I don't know what it was, but it has powers that matches mine."

Robin kneels down to Rancid and notices the coal-like eyes. He then says, "Whatever it was, it did stop Johnny." He looks at Starfire and says, "Starfire. I need you to follow that thing. You should be able to catch up to it in flight. I want you to activate the tracking device in the communicator so we can catch up."

Starfire pulls out her communicator and says, "I'm sorry Robin, but it somehow made my communicator sparkle."

Robin knew what she meant. He pulls out a spare communicator and says, "You can use this." He hands it to Starfire. She flies away to catch up with the Rider.

Cyborg and Beast Boy go up to Rancid's body. They noticed the coal-like eyes and Beast Boy asks, "Dude...What happened?"

Cyborg begins to scan Rancid's body. He checks his scanner and couldn't believe what the results showed. "No way."

Robin asks, "What is it?"

Cyborg says, "I'm getting a large sulfur reading from Johnny."

Robin asks, "Sulfur?"

"He's swimming in it," Cyborg said as he nods. "It also has the same sulfur signature I got from that thing's tire track. I just don't know how something can produce that much sulfur."

Raven begins to sense something from Rancid. It was somewhat similar to what she sensed from the Ghost Rider. She places her hand on Rancid's head and feels a burning sensation on her hand. She pulls away slowly and says, "I think I can bring Johnny back."

Beast Boy looks at her and asks, "You mean he's dead?"

"Yes and no. It's hard to explain, but I can almost feel his soul burning."

Cyborg doesn't believe it and asks, "His soul burning?" He scratches his head and shakes his head. "This is getting weird."

Robin asks, "So do you think you can heal Johnny?"

Raven shrugs and says, "I can try." She places her hand on Rancid's chest and begins to chant under her breath. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos..." After chanting for about ten seconds, Rancid's eyes return to normal.

Rancid immediately grabs Robin's shirt and looks at him in fear. He says, "Look bird-boy-I mean Robin. I'm sorry."

Robin asks, "For what?"

Rancid stammers, but is able to say, "I saw what I did. It showed me. It-it used what I did against me. I...I want to join you guys. You-you have a heart to forgive me don't ya?"

They hear police sirens and a police truck arrives. Robin nor anyone else knew how to help Johnny Rancid. Whatever the Ghost Rider did changed Rancid. Robin picks him up and hands him to the police men. Robin tells him, "Serve the time you'll have in prison and I'll consider you to join the New Teen Titans training program."

"Th-thank you Robin," Rancid stammered as the police dragged him to the truck. They throw him in and he shouts, "I won't disappoint!"

The police truck drives away and the Titans were quiet. Beast Boy says, "Okay, this is getting weirder. Johnny Rancid wants to join us, and Raven saw a flaming skeleton. What's next?"

"We find whatever did this," Robin replied. He pulls out his communicator and is able to track Starfire's location. From the looks of it, she is in Arizona heading east. "Then we bring it back to the Tower and figure out what it wants."

* * *

Meanwhile, Starfire was following the flame trail that was left behind by the Ghost Rider's Hell Cycle. She goes through Arizona, New Mexico, and finally arrives in Texas. In plain sight, she spots the Ghost Rider. The Rider was riding the hell cycle at a slower speed. It wasn't too long before they arrived in the Dallas area. The Rider makes a right hand turn into a large cementary. After going through the graveyard for a minute, the sun begins to rise. As the sun rises higher, the Hell Cycle loses power and halts. The Ghost Rider starts to feel weak and falls off of the bike, which begins to transform back into Rick's regular motorcycle. Starfire stops and observes the scene from above. The Ghost Rider begins to crawl toward the grass on its knees while moaning. As the sun fully rises, Rick's flesh and skin grow back slowly, and the sound Ghost Rider's demonic scream slowly sounded more like Rick's scream. Starfire gasps when she notices that Rick was the creature. She flies away to inform Robin and the others about this.

Although Rick was himself again, his body was still fizzling like fire. The fizzling went awat shortly, but Rick still had the feeling of his body on fire. Now on his stomach, Rick starts to crawl up to a statue of Mother Marry. Rick continues to moan at the pain as he looks up at the statue. As soon as he was a foot away from the statue, he loses his strength and gets weary. A shadow all of a sudden loomed over Rick. He turns his head to the source and sees a man leaning on a shovel with both of his hands on it. He was blocking most of the sun, but the sun was so bright he could not make out what the man looked like.

The man leans on his shovel slightly. "Mornin' Bonehead," said the man in a deep Texas accent. The man spats on the ground before Rick black outs.

**A/N-That's chapter four. Finals and more work are approaching soon, but I will try my best to update chapter as soon as I can. Please remember to Review and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N-I'm not sure what to say right now. Here's chapter 5**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Ghost Rider or Teen Titans. I only own my OC's.**

**Episode 5: Unseen Forces and Truth Part One**

Somewhere in the New Mexico desert, Wrath, Envy, Lust, and Sloth were trying to think of a way to counter the Ghost Rider. Gluttony wasn't with them. He was sent to do something important. Wrath held his hands in his pockets and says, "We need a new approach now. With the Rider coming after us, we'll have to re-think on how we'll get sister Pride."

Lust agrees and says, "Even though the Ghost Rider is powerful, we should probably focus our attention on him first before we get our sister."

"We should," Wrath agreed. "Although the time is drawing near. We don't want to waste too much time with the Rider."

Envy says, "Well Gluttony is going ahead with the plan already. I say we go along with the plan too, but one of us should attack at night so we can attract the Ghost Rider. That way we have a clue to know who the Rider is. That way we can use "leverage" against him so we can make him do our biddings."

Lust looks at Envy and asks, "Leverage?"

"Yeah. I got it from Battlefield Earth."

"The movie or book?"

Sloth says, "Who cares? Both the book and movie suck."

"Actually, the book was fifty-fifty. But the movie did suck."

Wrath thinks about it and says, "As stupid and confusing as it sounds, it could work. With the Ghost Rider on our side..." He chuckles to himself and says, "That would piss off Mesphistopheles."

Sloth yawns then asks, "So what if it doesn't work? What if one of us goes down?"

"Don't worry. Which ever one of us faces the Rider will stall him until sunrise. Or..." Wrath holds his hand out and chants, "Zementhos, Roezendaz, Hentria..." A small medalion with the mark of Scath on it appeared in his hand. He proceeds to say, "Our father's medalion should actually be able to weaken the Rider's power for a short time. That way the human under his possesion would be exposed. And as Envy said, we could force him..."

Lust says, "Or her."

Wrath glares at him and Lust looks the other way. He says, "...We can force "him" to do what we say. Now..." He looks amoung his brothers, "Which one of us should go after the Ghost Rider?"

* * *

Rick was still unconscious. He layed on the ground motionless. Out of nowhere someone throws a bucket of water on Rick. He awakens and quickly gets up to see who threw the water at him. A fimiliar voice says, "Mornin' sleepin' beauty."

Rick turns to see a older gentleman. He wore a dusty western brown jacket, dusty tan pants, he wore a old brown hat and he had a puffy white mustache and a trimmed white beard. Rick asks, "What was that about?!" He takes his jacket off and says in a irritated voice, "This is great. My jacket and my white T-shirt are wet."

"Your head was on fire," he replied in a deep texas accent. "I see though you're back to normal."

Rick shook his head. "What?"

The man places the bucket in his left hand, and picked up a shovel in his right hand. He smiles at Rick and asks, "You made a deal, didn't ya?"

Rick remembered what happened three years earlier. He says, "I don't know what you're talking about. Who are you anyway? Wyatt Earp? James Arnest?"

"The Caretaker of this graveyard," he replied. "Is it because your father was ill?"

"Well my step-dad-" Rick stopped and gave a confused look at the Caretaker.

The Caretaker just smiles and says, "It's alright. You're not the first to sell your soul for love. They say history does repeat itself."

"Hold on," Rick said. "I don't know if you can read minds. But you're freaking me out." Rick shook his head as he tried to figure out what else to say. "What do you know anyway?"

The Caretaker motioned the shovel and says, "Come. I'll explain everthin' I know. Plus we got guests too."

Rick asks, "Guests?" Rick looks over by the road and sees that his bike isn't there. "Hey! Where's my bike?!"

The Caretaker begins to walk away and says, "Come." Rick shook his head once more before following him.

* * *

Over at Titans East, Mas, Menos, Speedy, and Aqualad were at the tv playing a video game. Bumblebee was sitting next to them on the couch, reading a magazine while they were playing the video game. The game makes an exploding sound effect and Mas reacts by shouting at Menos. "Hey! Eso es trampa! Usted no puede hacer eso en multijugador!"(Hey! That's cheating! You can't do that on multiplayer!)

They both drop their controllers and Menos shouts, "¿Cómo iba yo engañando? No es mi culpa si no sabes cómo la forma de jugar!"(How was I cheating?! It's not my fault if you don't know how how to play!)

The two start fighting eachother. Speedy took the opportunity in the game and says, "Alright! First place!"

Aqualad looks over at Mas and Menos and says, "Take it easy over there." He looks back at the screen and says, "Bumblebee. Seperate them."

Bumblebee still had her eyes on the magazine and asks, "Why not do it yourself?"

Aqualad quickly taps the buttons on his controler and says, "I'm busy at the moment. It's kind of important." All of a sudden, something unseen stops the fight between Mas and Menos. Whatever it was, it violently shook them and threw them at the wall on the other side of the room and held them up. Aqualad didn't hear them fight anymore and says, "Thanks Bumblebee."

Bumblebee says, "I didn't stop them."

Aqualad then says, "Thanks Speedy."

Speedy says, "I'm still playing."

Just then, something invisible graps a hold on Speedy, Aqualad, and Bumblebee. It holds the five team members high and starts thrashing them around the tower. Nobody could move or speak. As they were being thrashed, some of the furniture and devices in the Tower were starting to get tossed around. Bumblebee tried to shrink, but even that didn't help. No one could do a thing.

Titans East weren't the only ones who were attacked. Up at the Arctic Circle, something attacked Kole and Gnarrk while they were eating. Over in Russia, Red Star was attacked as he was tuning up his snowmobiles. Even they couldn't do anything.

* * *

Back in Dallas, the Caretaker took Rick to a small building made out of stone. The glass windows on the sides of the building made it look like a small church. Rick looked at the side of the building and saw his motorcycle sitting on the side. Rick was thinking about getting on and riding out, but the Caretaker said, "Don't. They'll catch ya before you make it past the gate."

Rick doesn't say a word. He enters the building with the Caretaker and Rick sees the Teen Titans sitting at the table in the center of the room. "The Teen Titans?" Rick asked.

The Caretaker places the bucket and shovel down and said, "They saw ya."

Rick turns to the Titans and Robin says, "Starfire saw you change back to normal when you were..."

"A flaming skeleton," Rick said. Rick froze. Soon Rick slowly remembers what happened the previous night. Little by little, he was getting pieces of the memory.

Robin continues to say, "Yeah. We saw what you did with Johnny Rancid too."

Rick asks, "Is he okay?"

Beast Boy nods and says, "Yep. Raven brought him back to life."

"I stopped his soul from burning," she said.

Rick began sweating. He remembers, yet he doesn't know anything about what he did. The pieces of his memory from the night before were still entering his mind at a slow pace. Rick takes a seat at the table, next to Starfire. He says, "Look. I know how you guys round up bad people that do bad things. But I don't know anything about what happened. I remember bits and pieces, but I don't know anything about the flaming skeleton."

Cyborg tells Rick, "Don't worry Fitz. We're not taking you with us."

Robin says, "We just want to know more about what happened."

Rick felt releaved. He takes a deep breath and says, "Me too."

Beast Boy says, "But we did plan to take you in for questioning even though-" Raven's eyes glow and Beast Boy's mouth was covered by a dark energy.

Robin shakes his head. "We were planning to take you in Fitzpatrick," Robin said. "But the Caretaker told us he would explain what he knew."

Rick looked at the Caretaker and he gave Rick an uneasy look. Rick looks back at the Titans and says, "First, I would like it if you would call me Rick." Rick looks at the Caretaker and asks, "Second, what do you know about what happened last night?"

The Caretaker says, "I'll tell ya." He grabs a chair from his desk and brings it to the end of the table. He sits down and says, "But first I wanna know why ya did it?"

Rick asks, "Did what?"

"Why did ya make the deal with the Devil?"

The Titans froze when they heard him say that. Robin asks, "What?"

Rick starts to get tense and says, "Look, I don't know who it was back then..."

"But he did cure your step-daddy's illness. And he gave ya the power of the Ghost Rider-"

Rick loses it and shouts, "Stop! Look, I figured out who it was on my own! I didn't even want to make the deal in the first place! I thought he was joking! He tricked me by telling me to hold the contract tighter..." Tears began rolling out of his eyes. "He tricked and forced me into cutting my..." The Caretaker starts pondering and Rick was now crying. He rested his elbows on the table and he held his right over his forehead. "He killed my step-dad... After that, I tried forgetting about it. I prayed to God for forgiveness and strength. I went to every service at church every sunday and every day they had service in the week days. The bread I recieved from the priest couldn't calm me. I then...I then..." Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and even Raven began to feel bad for Rick. Starfire felt very sorry the most. She placed her arm over Rick's shoulder and pulled him in slightly.

The Caretaker asks, "So he forced ya?"

Rick calms down. He sniffs and says, "He-he just said grip the contract tighter. As soon as I lost my grip, my thumb was cut..."

Starfire says, "Please. Do not blame yourself anymore. It wasn't your fault."

Rick says, "But I was tempted..."

Starfire wipes a tear off of Rick's cheek and says, "No. Don't."

The Caretaker says to himself, "That's not like Mephistopheles."

Beast Boy asks, "Mepha-who?"

Caretaker says, "Mephistopheles. Or Mephisto. The Devil himself." He re-positions himself in the chair and proceeds to say, "It has been said that the Ghost Rider was a bounty hunter for Mephisto. Every generation usually has a Rider. That was until a hundred an' fifty years ago when a Rider named Carter Slade outran the Devil after he collected a contract worth a thousand evil souls. Slade hid the contract and took what power of the Rider he had. But Mephisto, he always has a piece of the Ghost Rider with him. Finally 'Bout twenty years ago, a motorcycle stuntman named Johnny Blaze sold his soul to cure his father's cancer. I'm sure you know the rest Rick."

Rick nods. He gets the strength to ask, "So...the power of the Ghost Rider is inside me?"

The Caretaker nods and says, "Yep." He looks over at Raven and says, "And you should thank her."

Rick and Raven ask, "Why?"

Caretaker says, "Whatever Raven did, it made Rick's mind stronger."

Rick gives him a puzzled look and asks, "How?"

"By day you'll be normal. But at night when you're surrounded by evil, you'll turn into the Ghost Rider. The spirit will take you over from sunset to sunrise. But Raven, her magic made your mind stronger than the Rider's spirit. In a way, you have full control of the Rider and it's powers."

Rick then asks, "So you're saying-"

Beast Boy interupts and asks, "You're saying he's like a superhero now?"

"In a way, yes," Caretaker said as he shrugged. "But he'll still be normal in the day."

Robin says, "I have a question. How was he able to change his motorcycle?"

Cyborg also asks, "And how was I able to get sulfur readings from his tracks?"

Caretaker says, "Well whatever the Rider rides, he has the ability to change it by using hellfire."

Robin and Cyborg understood. Raven then asks, "I also have a question. How was he able to burn Johnny Rancid's soul."

"The Penance Stare," he replied. "It's the Ghost Rider's greatest weapon. It peers into the soul of the wicked and turns it against them. The burning of the soul, a fate worse than death."

"The Devil's bounty hunter?" Rick asked himself. He then asks, "So what does this bounty hunting business have to do with Trigon?"

Everyone turns to Rick and Robin asks, "Trigon?"

Cyborg asks, "You mean he's coming back?"

Raven thinks to herself, "_Maybe my visions were right all along_."

"You mean to tell me he's sending ya after Trigon?" Caretaker asked with a concerned look on his face.

Rick shook his head and says, "No. Trigon's sons."

Raven eyes widened and she immediately asks, "What?"

Beast Boy asks, "Raven has brothers?"

Rick says, "Mephisto said there are six of them. I barely remember past Raven's mind blast from last night, but I think I took out one of them last night. Which means there is five left."

"I don't know much about 'em," Caretaker said. "But what I do know is that they're destined to break their father out and bring 'bout the end."

Raven holds out her hand and chants something under her breath. A book appears in her hands and she says, "I think I might know someone that knows more about this. Does anyone have a bag of sand or-"

Rick reaches for his pocket and pulls out a rosin bag. He says, "Will this do?"

Raven takes the rosin bag and says, "Thanks." She gets up and asks the Caretaker, "Do you have any candles I can borrow?" Caretaker opens a drawer in his desk and pulls out four candles. Raven takes the candles and says, "It'll be easier for me if I do it outside. I'll back as soon as I can." She walks out of the building.

Rick looks over at Robin and asks, "So who, or should I say what is Raven doing?"

"She's going to see her mother in Azarath," Starfire said, preventing Robin from saying a word. "Raven told me this when we were doing the hanging out after defeating Trigon."

When the door closes, Cyborg asks Rick, "Why did you carry that?"

"Because my hands get sweaty," Rick replied. "It also helps me catch footballs better."

Cyborg asks, "So you don't wear gloves when you play football?"

Rick shook his head. "Nope. It's easier for me to carry and catch without using gloves."

"Really? So what was your best game ever as far as running the ball?"

"Well I did run for over two hundred yards at home coming last year..."

As Cyborg and Rick continue talking, Beast Boy leans in his chair, puts his feet on the table and asks, "So what now? Is there something we can do around here?"

"Nothing that could interest you," said the Caretaker with a grin on his face.

Outside, Raven finds a flat area on the ground. As she sits down cross-legged, the contents from Rick's rosin bag pour out in a circle around her. The four candles arrange themselves around the ring and light up. She puts the book on her lap and places her fingertips of one hand on the cover of her book. She closes her eyes and she starts to chant, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos…Carazon Rakashas Endere…Vaserix Endrien Azarath…Azarath, Azarath!" A portal appears above Raven's head and she disappears.

**A/N-That's chapter 5. I should be able to have the next chapter updated sometime next week. Please review and stay tuned(no flames please).**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N-I really don't have much to say again. Although I do thank everyone who has reviewed and favored this story. Sorry for the wait, but my job is getting in the way and I'll probably be working more hours for the next two weeks.**

**I do have a response for Agxnosnxx. Agxnosnxx, Rick will not be paired up with Starfire or Raven(although it sounds like a good idea). I already have a idea set up for future chapters and I don't want to reveal too much or change anything.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Teen Titans or Ghost Rider. I only own my OC's if any.**

**Episode 6-Unseen Forces and Truth Part Two**

After disappearing into the portal, Raven arrives at Azarath. She was completely stunned from what she saw. Azarath looked like it was back to normal. The buildings were intact and some people were walking through the streets. Weirdest part was that she couldn't even sense Trigon.

Raven looks around and asks, "Is everything here back to normal?"

She looks over to an older gentleman who was walking down the street. He waves at Raven and says, "Hi Raven. It's beautiful out."

Raven slowly nods and waves back. "Something is going on," Raven told herself. She pulls her hood up and says, "I'd better find Arella quickly."

Back in Dallas, the Titans were still at the graveyard with Rick and the Caretaker. Everyone was outside, waiting for Raven to return. Robin and Cyborg were helping the Caretaker chop some wood, while Beast Boy was and Starfire were doing their own thing on the front yard. Everything Raven put on the grass was still intact. Rick was standing just outside of the door and was on his cell phone. He was still wearing his white T-shirt. Rick was still thinking about what he did three years earlier. He was still bothered by it and he was not sure how to explain it to Wilcox and Hickory. For the time being, Rick decided to keep the deal and the Ghost Rider thing to himself. He says, "Yeah Wilcox, I just arrived in Dallas."

Wilcox on the other line said, "_Well I guess you are the fastest. Well me and Hickory are making good time. We saw the Grand...*static*, we visited the Cardinal's training camp, and ...*static*..."_

Rick says, "You're starting to break up Wilcox."

"_I think my phone's dyin' all of a sudden. Well just stay put. You'll have to pay the price for...*static*...Got a deal?"_

"_Pay the price,_" Rick thought to himself. "_Deal._" The phrase and the word were stuck in his head. He asks, "You mean for a hotel right?"

"_Yeah. That's not a problem is it?_"

"No it's not," Rick replied. "See ya in a few days." Rick hanged up and he crouched down. Rick started to have flashes of the deal that he made with Mephisto. Rick gets back up and asks the Caretaker, "So is there a way I can get my soul back? Will this last forever?"

Robin and Cyborg took a break from chopping wood. The Caretaker takes some pieces of fire wood and says, "Only 'til you stop Trigon's boys."

The Caretaker goes up next to the building and places the fire wood in a pile. Rick asks, "Is there another way?" The Caretaker did not say anything. "You know so much about the Rider. Tell me." The Caretaker walks back over to the stump to chop more wood. Rick was starting to feel desperate now. He holds his arms out and shouts, "Tell me how I can get my soul back!"

The Caretaker grabs an axe and says, "Finish the deal." He holds the axe high in the air and chops a piece of wood in half. "You'll get what you want."

Rick just stood there. "That's it?" Rick crouches down against the door. He almost felt lost. "I should have let my step-dad die. His time was up."

The Titans went up to Pat. Cyborg kneels down and says, "Don't get worked up all over it Rick. We'll help you get your soul back."

Robin adds, "We've defeated Trigon before. We can do the same with his sons."

Rick looks up and asks, "You'll help me?"

Starfire smiles and says, "Most certainly."

Beast Boy says, "We have your back dude."

Robin pulls out a communicator and tosses it to Rick. "You can have it for the time being."

"I made a small upgrade on the hardware so it doesn't give out or die when you transform," Cyborg said.

Rick looks at the communicator for a moment. He began showing some signs of happiness. Rick says, "Thank you." He gets up and asks, "But why do you trust me all of a sudden?"

"Well Raven was already seeing visions of Trigon before all of this began," Robin replied with his arms crossed. "Which is how it began when Trigon came the first time. Now that his sons are here, we'll need all the help we can get."

Pat nods and says, "Got it."

The Caretaker places some more fire wood in the pile. He looks over at Rick for a moment, then he turns his head to a rough patch of dirt. He grabs the shovel and starts digging. It took a short time for him to reach what looked like a chest or a suitcase. He pulls it out and opens it. Inside was a dusty black western jacket that was similar to the brown jacket he was wearing. There was also a bowie knife in a brown leather scabbard with a belt and a small locket hidden beneath the jacket. He looked at the jacket for a while. He looks at Rick and says, "Hey kid!" Rick turns to the Caretaker. The Caretaker grabs the jacket and tosses it to Rick. "I had that for a while. It was my father's and he passed it on to me. I want you to take it." Rick starts to observe the jacket. "Try it on kid."

Rick quickly glances at the Caretaker. He puts the jacket on. The jacket was just the right size for him. "Well, it does beat my other jacket," Rick said. "Thank you."

"Looks good on ya." The Caretaker grabs the bowie knife and tosses it to Rick. Rick slowly pulls the knife out of the scabbard and looks at the blade. "Trigon's sons won't give ya a fair fight. Use it well."

Pat looks at the Caretaker and nods. He puts the knife back in the scabbard and puts it around his waist.

* * *

Meanwhile in Azarath, Raven arrives at the same tower that Arella was at when the two met a few years earlier. Raven flies to the top and spots Arella with a bunch of white pigeons. "Mother!" Raven called out.

Arella picks up a pigeon and turns to Raven with a small smile on her face. This is something that Raven has not seen from her mother. "Raven my child," Arella said. "I am glad you're here."

Raven pulls her hood down and asks, "Mom, why is Azarath back to normal? Did Trigon lose control of Azarath when I stopped him on Earth."

Arella shook her head. "No. Your father still had a grip on Azarath. However as time went on, his power was weakening. It is at a point now that he has to give up this world to retain what strength he has." Raven was about to ask about her brothers, but Arella states, "Which is why your step-brothers were born to fulfill a possible prophecy for a second end incase if the first failed. I understand that's why you're here."

Raven nods. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was unaware," she replied. "None of our people were. It wasn't until a few years ago that I learned about a second prophecy." The pigeon flies out of her hands and a stone was left behind. It looked like a shard with a strange mark engraved on it. "It wasn't until then I learned that this is the key."

Arella gives the stone to Raven. Raven looks at the mark on the stone. A closer look revealed that it looked like a backwards R with an unfinished circle around it. Raven was unfamiliar with the mark. "What is it?"

"The Ramat Stone," Arella replied. "It was created right after your birth. It has the power to locate you anywhere in the universe. But it's main purpose was to act as a key to open the door to Trigon's dominion."

"I must be the door then," Raven said.

Arella nods and she proceeds to say, "Raven my child, you must hide the stone somewhere on Earth. It is more dangerous if it were to remain here."

Raven clutches the stone tightly and says, "I think I know where to hide it. Thank you mother." A portal appears next to Raven. She turns to the portal, then she looks back at her mother. "I love you."

Arella smiles and says, "You will always have my love and the love from your people."

Raven goes through the portal and it disappears. Seconds later, an voice behind Arella says, "Hello there, mom."

Arella turns around and sees Wrath appear like a ghost. "You are not my son," Arella said calmly as she took a few steps back.

"Ah yes, that's true," Wrath replied. He fully becomes solid and slowly walks over to the rail near the ledge of the tower with his hands in his pockets. "I had a mother. Each of my five step-brothers had their own mother. You're the gem's mother." He stops at the rail and dwindles his fingers on it. "Yes... But we all share one father."

Arella asks, "What brings you here?"

"Oh nothing," he replied. He turns his head to her and says, "I only want the Ramat Stone." Arella was quiet for a moment. "It's not here then." Wrath moves away from the rail and towards Arella. "So she was here. She's going to hide the stone somewhere on Earth." He stops and says, "I hear the Ghost Rider is possibly in it with you and the gem."

"I know nothing about the Rider."

"Oh that's okay. I do know now that sister Pride and her friends are with the Rider. If you're wondering it's because the Rider was last seen with them. Both of their goals are to stop us. Either way..." Gluttony appears behind Arella and grabs her. "The Rider won't be able to stop us. The Titans won't be able to stop us. And you won't help to stop us."

Gluttony starts to absorb some energy from Arella. In a matter of seconds, Arella got skinnier and skinnier until she was nothing but skin and bones. Gluttony releases her and she falls straight to the ground. Gluttony looks at his hands and said, "She might have not had much power to offer, but I feel stronger now."

"It's a shame we can't kill her," Wrath said. "But this is just as good for me."

* * *

Back at the Caretaker's place, it was nightime and the Caretaker was sitting on a stump watching the surrounding area. The small patch of land the Caretaker is living on is hollowed ground, surrounded by a very tiny black fence. The grass within the fence for some reason always looked greener at night. The Titans were called to assist other Titan members who were mysteriously attacked by an unseen force, leaving Rick by himself. Rick was in the building. He sat at the Caretaker's desk with his cell phone and was calling a hotel to get a room for him and his step-brothers. "Yeah we'll be there in four days and we'll stay for two nights...Awsome..." Rick hangs up and puts his head on the desk.

Now that he was the Ghost Rider, he didn't know how he would break it to his brothers. Rick knew he would not be able to hide the truth from his step-brothers. As Rick pondered this, a bolt of energy ran thruogh Rick. He got out of his chair and screamed as his skin was starting to burn away. Just like last time, he was transforming into the Ghost Rider. Rick quickly ran outside. The Caetaker watched as Rick got on his motorcycle. The bike turns on by itself, and Rick races off of the patch of land and on the dirt road, leaving a fiery tire trail behind like before. The skin on Rick's hands chipped away quickly, eventually becoming skeletal. At this point, Rick was leaving the graveyard and is heading north at supersonic speeds. He saw flashes of what looked like Sloth looking into a house. In the house, Kid Flash and Jinx were watching TV. Soon the bike transformed into the Hell Cycle, and Rick fully transformed into the Ghost Rider.

**A/N-That's chapter 6. I hope get the next chapter updated sooner this time. Until then, please remember to review. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N-Hey everyone. I apoligize for the very long update. Things haven't been going well for me for the past two weeks. Because of what's been going on, I haven't been able to get much time into this. But rest assured, I will not give up on this story. Here's chapter 7.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Ghost Rider or the Teen Titans.**

**Episode 7-Old Friends turned Evil**

Raven left Azarath and arrived at the Caretaker's place. She was outside and she heard the Caretaker say, "I'd figured you'd be back." Raven turns around to see the Caretaker sitting on a stump. Raven then spotted a Model 87 Shotgun laying right next to the Caretaker. The Caretaker tells her, "The Rider sensed one of your brothers and is on the move."

Raven looks around and notices that the rest of the Titans weren't here. "Where are my friends?" she asked. "Did they go back to the Tower?"

"No. 'Parently there was a demonic attack on other Titan members. They left to help 'em."

Raven thought for a moment and had an idea that her step brothers were behind it. She then asks, "Were was Rick going."

"He was headin' north," Caretaker replied.

"Alright." All of a sudden, Raven saw a quick flash of one of her step brothers standing outside of the same house that Kid Flash and Jinx were staying at. She then flies north having a feeling she'll meet up with the Ghost Rider. She pulls out her communicator and says, "Kid Flash. Jinx. Are you there?"

She hears Jinx yawn and say, "Yeah. It's a little late though."

"Are you and Kid Flash safe?"

Jinx says, "Uh...yeah. We're staying at his uncle's. Why do you ask?"

Raven felt a little relieved. She then says, "I need you to listen closely."

* * *

In under a minute the Ghost Rider arrives at Kid Flash's place in Nebraska. His home was in a small development. The Rider parked the bike on the side of the road right next to Kid Flash's lawn. The Rider got off and the heavy chain that was wrapped around the back of the seat wrapped itself around the Rider's left shoulder and across his body. The coat that was on him had a large hole on the left side of his chest, revealing parts of the rib cage which was also on fire. Rick still had control over the possessing spirit for the most part. The Rider walked up to the window of the house and saw Jinx sleeping on the couch. Kid Flash wasn't in the room though. The Rider could sense the wrong Jinx had done in the past, but the good she did afterwards outweighed it.

Without warning, Envy appeared right behind the Ghost Rider and forced the same medallion that Wrath summoned around his neck. The mark of Scath on the medallion glowed and the Rider was losing strength. He fell to his knees and Envy says, "I want to make this quick. Lets see who you really are." He forced the Rider to turn around and face him. Rick slowly turned back to himself. When the two met eye contact, their eyes widened. "Rick?" Envy asked.

Rick asks, "Jesse?"

Rick had his back against the house. He did not know what to say. Envy was just as surprised as Rick was. He says, "Not you Rick. Why did you have to become the Ghost Rider?"

Rick says, "Jesse-"

"It's Envy now," Envy said.

"I don't get this. Why are you even doing this, Jesse?"

"Because this is what I was destined to do," Envy replied. He turns around and says, "The time has come to make what I was destined for come true. To bring a second end. To "bring" my father back."

Rick takes a few steps closer to Envy. He then says, "I might not know much, but you should know that Trigon is a liar. No different from Mephistopheles."

Envy was quiet. He takes a deep breath and says, "Rick, I envy you. But I don't have a choice."

Rick shook his head. "No. You do have a choice. We all do. Raven had a choice and she is no different from what you are."

Envy's eyes glow red and he turns around to grab Rick with his magic. A dark energy, similar to Raven's, surrounded Rick's body. But this only lasted for a few seconds. Envy relaxes and lets Rick go. "Rick..." Envy just shook his head. "There's a lot you don't know. Look, if you want you can be in on it too."

Rick asks, "In on what?"

"The end!" Envy shouted with his arms out. "What else? We were friends. And as far as I'm concerned, we are still friends. I can get you to join us." Rick looked away and thought about something. "Come on," Envy said in a cheerful tone. "In the name of our past friendship. We can-"

"No," Rick said as he shook his head. He looks at Envy and says, "I was tempted once to do something horrid. I won't make the same mistake twice."

Envy sighed and said, "I see. Sloth, now." Out of nowhere, Sloth grabbed Rick from behind and held him. "Quickly. Before the-" The medallion around Rick's neck glowed and disappeared. Envy sighed and said, "...You know what, I'm not going to finish."

Rick quickly transformed into the Ghost Rider. He pulled the Bowe knife out of the scabbard. Thanks to the Rider's power, the knife also transformed like the motorcycle. The blade grew about four inches and was glowing with hellfire. A small hook formed at the tip of the blade(imagine a horizontal arrow with the top half of it missing), the handle became chrome, and an inscription on one side of the blade appeared in fiery red letters, spelling "_Vengeance_." All of this happened in an instant. The Ghost Rider turns around and stabs Sloth in the stomach. As soon as the Ghost Rider pulled the Hellknife out, Sloth turned into a pile of ashes.

"Two down, four to go," growled the Ghost Rider.

"Sloth was a waste anyway," Envy said. The Ghost Rider turned to Envy. "This is your last chance. Are you going to join us and survive the end?"

The Rider says, "Not a chance in hell!"

Envy's eyes glow and he says, "Very well then."

The Rider charges at Envy and swings the hellknife, but Envy teleports behind the Rider and sucker punches him. The Rider then turns around and tries to stab Envy like he did with Sloth, but Envy once again teleports behind the Rider and knocks the knife out of his hands. The Rider grabs the heavy chain and quickly turns around and whips Envy. Envy takes a few steps back after the hit. The Rider whips the chain again but Envy grabs the chain, and he pulls the Rider up to him and punches him, knocking him to the ground. Envy stares down at the Rider and says, "You know Rick, it's a bad idea for you to not let the spirit of the Ghost Rider fully control you."

The Rider asks, "How would you know if it was Rick?"

"Because I know "you" well enough," Envy said. He grabs the Rider by the neck with his left hand and holds him up high. "You're predictable Rick. That's why you're losing right now." The fire on the Rider's skull slowly dissipated and smoke grew around the Rider's neck. "Of course me, Wrath, and Lust are nothing like the other three. We're pure in our father's eyes. That's why your hellfire doesn't have much effect on me. It still does, but not enough." Envy uses his magic to get a hold of the hellknife. He held it in his right hand and observed it. He then stabs the Rider in the heart with it. The Rider was unaffected. "I forgot the spirit makes you immortal at night." The sun begins to rise. The back of the house was facing to the east, which created a large shadow over the two in the front yard. Because of this, Rick was still in his Ghost Rider form. Envy groans and says, "I forgot the Rider can keep power in the shadows. Lets see what happens when we bring you into the light."

Envy starts walking out of the shadow casting from the house. When Envy was halfway there, a pink blast hits Envy in the back. Envy gets knocked to the ground and the Ghost Rider is sent flying towards the edge of the shadow near the street. The flame reappears on the Rider's skull. Unfortunately the hellknife was still in his chest and has now pinned the Rider to the ground. He and Envy turn to the front door of the house to see Jinx. Envy's eyes glow and he flies at Jinx. Jinx fires another pink wave and sends Envy back.

The Rider turned to his right and noticed the edge of the shadow was shrinking toward him, which meant the sun was rising. The Rider grabbed the handle of the hellknife and pulls as hard as he could. Since the hellknife's power was created from the Ghost Rider, pulling it out and feeling the pain is almost as it would be if a person pulled out a regular knife from their body. The knife was halfway out and just a speck of daylight was halfway up to the Rider. With all of his strength, the Rider pulls the knife out of his chest. When the knife was pulled out, the tip of the blade was a half an inch above Rick's chest when the first speck of daylight shined on him. As Rick turns back to normal, he looks over to see Jinx firing another pink wave at Envy.

Jinx crosses her arms and says, "I can do this all day."

Envy just looks at Jinx and then turns around to look at Rick. Rick shakes his head once slowly and says, "Don't go through with this Jesse."

"Too late," Envy said. He starts chanting under his breath.

Rick grips the bowe knife and charges at Envy. "Forgive me, Jesse!" Rick swings the bowe knife at Envy, but Envy disappears and Rick just trips through him. He turns around to see that Envy was gone. Rick puts the knife back in the scabbard and falls to his hands and knees. He starts breathing heavily and was covered in sweat.

Jinx rushes over to him and asks, "Are you okay?"

Rick nods quickly and says, "Yeah." Jinx helps Rick get on his feet. He looks at Jinx for a moment.

Jinx asks, "What is it?"

"Nothing. Thank you...um..."

"It's Jinx," she said.

Rick snaps out of it and says, "Right. I should've known that. Thanks for saving me Jinx."

"It was nothing," Jinx blushed. "Raven called and told me to help a flaming skeleton if it arrived here." She places her hand on her hip and observes Rick. "You don't look like the type of person that could change into something that horrifying."

Rick nods and shrugged. "Yeah. But I guess that's what happens when you did something horrifying." Rick stops.

Jinx asks, "What did you do exactly? How did you get your powers?"

Rick once again looked back when Mephistopheles visited his home and tricked him into making the deal. "_All you have to do is sign...You're mine, Fitzpatrick..._"

Rick and Jinx then hear Raven shout, "Rick!" They turn to see Raven land right next to them.

Rick felt relieved when Raven arrived. Now he didn't have to explain to Jinx about the deal. "Hey Raven," Rick said.

Raven asks, "What happened?"

"Two of your step-brothers showed up here," Rick replied. "I was able to take down one of them, but..."

"But what?"

Rick took a deep breath and said, "I know one of your step-brothers."

"What?" Raven asked, feeling a bit shocked.

"We both went to the same High School. His name is-"

Raven's communicator beeps and Robin's voice says, "Raven. Are you there? Where are you?"

Raven pulls out her communicator and says, "I'm here Robin. I'm at Kid Flash's place with Rick and Jinx."

Rick gets his communicator out and says, "Robin. Two of Raven's step-brothers showed up. I took out one, but the other one got away. He actually almost killed me, even when I was the Ghost Rider."

"It sounds like it was a trap," Robin said. "They must have known that we were helping each other."

They hear Beast Boy say, "So that's why they attacked other Titan members. They knew we would go help them out. That way they could set a trap for the Ghost guy without us interfering."

Everyone was quiet for a second, then Beast Boy asks, "What?"

"Nothing," Robin said. "That actually might be the reason."

Raven mutters, "If only Beast Boy can figure out how I can smell his BO through the communicator."

Beast Boy says, "I'm on it!"

Robin then says, "Anyway, I need you and Rick to come back to the Tower."

Rick says, "Wait. You mean you want me to come to Titans Tower? The same Tower that you guys live in?"

"Well you are part of the team now Rick," Robin said. "Besides, I need all the information I can get so we can prevent the end from happening again."

Rick was quiet for a moment. "_I'm part of the team?_" Rick was starting to feel a bit modest.

Raven says, "We'll be there soon."

"Wait," Rick said as he realized something. "My step-brothers are supposed to meet me at the hotel in Dallas tonight."

"Don't worry about it Rick," Raven said. "I can teleport your bike at the Caretaker's. After we're done at the Tower, we can go back to the Caretaker's so you can meet up with your step-brothers."

Jinx then asks, "Wait. So you can teleport objects now?"

"Yeah."

Rick nods and says, "Sounds like a plan. Lets head to the Tower."

**A/N-That's chapter 7. I want to say that I will update sooner, but I can't promise that. It might be another long update unless if something good happens. Until then, please remember to review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N-I don't have much to say. Here's chapter 8**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing! Only my OCs if any!**

**Episode 8-Zarathos**

Rick and Raven eventually arrive on the roof of Titans Tower. Raven took Rick to the new elevator Cyborg installed and were going down. Rick had his hands in his pockets while Raven stared straight ahead with her hood up. Rick looks over and asks, "So my bike is at the graveyard right?"

Raven said, "Yep."

The elevator kept going down. "So you just learned how to teleport objects recently? Or were you able to do it all the time?"

"It takes a lot of concentration and power," Raven replied. "Cyborg was accidentally sent back in time and I was able to get him back. Time travel and teleporting take a lot out of me."

Rick just nods and says, "Yeah." The elevator stops and the doors open. Rick follows Raven down the hallway. They eventually enter the living room. Rick was in awe. "Whoa. This is-" Rick's cell phone rang. Rick quickly says, "Bad timing." He answers and asks, "What?...Oh Wilcox, sorry. I didn't sleep well last night...It was nothing. I had a heart burn...It felt like a knife was in my chest...See ya tonight." Rick hangs up and holds his hand up to his face while muttering something under his breath.

Minutes later, the rest of the Titans arrive, and Raven and Rick began to explain what happened in each of their encounters. Rick explains what he knew about Envy, who he knows as Jesse. "Jesse was a buddy of mine in High School. He came during my sophomore year and we became friends. He never showed any sign he was part of a cult or anything like that." Rick sighs and says, "I feel terrible now that I have to...well you know."

Robin understood and said, "Right. So Trigon knew we were going to win?"

"From what my mother said, Trigon made sure my brothers were born," Raven said. "Kind of like a safety precaution. Like last time, they need me to bring my father back." She shows them the Ramat Stone. "But they also need this."

Beast Boy looked at it and said, "It's just a rock."

"A rock that can be used as a key to open the door."

Cyborg asks, "I'm guessing you're the door then?" Raven nods and Cyborg shook his head. "Man..."

Raven then says, "It was too dangerous for the monks of Azarath to hold on to it. And it will be equally dangerous if it's kept in the tower."

Robin asks, "Where do you think it should be then?"

Rick then brings up, "How about the Caretaker's? The Church he works for could protect it."

Raven looks over at Rick and says, "I was actually thinking the same thing."

Rick nods and says, "Well lets head over there."

"Wait a minute Rick," Robin said. "There is something I need to ask."

Rick asks, "What is it?"

"Well I was just wondering if you know anything else about the Ghost Rider after last night?"

Rick thought for a moment, then he says, "I'm not sure. I know where you're going Robin. And I want to know more about what I possess too. Aside from being invincible when I'm the Rider, I don't know much."

Raven then says, "The Caretaker seemed to know a lot about the Ghost Rider."

"Perhaps he could explain more," Starfire suggested.

"Maybe," Rick said. "Maybe he can tell me more about Johnny Blaze."

* * *

Minutes later, Rick and Raven arrived at the Caretaker's. It was pretty hot outside with the sun beating down over Texas. Rick spots a pile of wood next to the stump that has not been chopped yet. The Caretaker comes outside to greet Rick and Raven. "Mornin' Bonehead and Raven," he said in his Texas drawl. He looks at Rick and says, "I woke up and foun' a bike sittin' in the room."

Rick quickly realized it was his bike. "Oh crap." Rick rushes inside to find his bike. There was no way for Rick to push the bike out of the small house. Rick gets on his bike, starts it, and slowly drives the bike outside.

Raven looks at the Caretaker and says, "Sorry about that. I probably won't be mastering the art of teleporting."

Rick parks the bike right next to the Caretaker. The Caretaker then asks, "How'd ya do last night?"

"I got one. But one of my best friends happens to be one of them and he almost killed me." Rick turns the engine off and says to the Caretaker, "Can you tell me more about Johnny Blaze?"

Caretaker asks, "What for?"

"If I'm going to take down my old friend and the others, I need to know a bit more about the Ghost Rider."

"It's not jus' Johnny Blaze you need to know about," said the Caretaker. He walks into the house and says, "Follow me. Let me show ya somethin'." Rick and Raven followed the Caretaker inside. He grabs a book and starts going through the pages. He stops at a page which showed a picture of an angel on top of the Earth with a scythe. The Caretaker gives the book to Rick and asks, "Do you know the name of this angel?"

Rick and Raven looked at the picture for a moment. "Saint Michael?" Rick asked.

The Caretaker shook his head and said, "Zarathos."

Rick and Raven asked, "Zarathos?"

"The Spirit of Justice," said the Caretaker. "You never heard of Zarathos?" Rick and Raven shook their heads. The Caretaker proceeds to say, "During the early days of man, God sent Zarathos to Earth to keep justice. But Mephisto tricked Zarathos. He dragged Zarathos into Hell. The darkness of the fiery pit corrupted Zarathos. With Zarathos absent in the world of man, justice became blind. Zarathos, was once an Angel of Justice. Now he's the Ghost Rider, a Spirit of Vengeance."

Rick shoved the book into Raven's arms and asks, "So you're telling me that an Angel possesses my body at night?"

Raven says, "Yeah. But you now have control over it."

"I'm not quite sure," said the Caretaker.

Rick asks, "Not sure about what?"

"If ya really possess Zarathos," he replied. "Ya see, when Mephisto got a hold of Zarathos, he split Zarathos and his powers. He would make the deal with men on Earth and forge the Rider to them. When the deal was comeplete, he'd take the power back and give them their soul back." The Caretaker pulls up a chair and sits down. "When Blackheart, the devil's son, searched the Earth for the Contract of San Venganza, Mephisto was afraid of losing control. So when he went to Johnny Blaze to forge the Rider into him, he forged Zarathos himself. Mephisto hoped that having the real thing inside Johnny would give him a better chance to defeat Blackheart. Of course when he went to get the power back, Johnny double crossed the devil by keeping the power of the Ghost Rider. That way he can one day get his revenge on the devil for killing his father."

Rick thought about it for while. He then says, "Well I guess that makes Johnny Blaze the most powerful Ghost Rider out there now. I mean if the real thing is inside of him. And if I finish the deal, I'll get my soul back. Where is Johnny Blaze anyway?"

"I don't know where he went," said the Caretaker. "He disappeared a few years ago. I think sometime after he defeated Blackheart. Is there anything else ya need kid?"

"I guess not," Rick replied. "I need to get back to the hotel now. Thank you for the info." Rick makes his way to the door. As soon as he steps outside, he stops and says to himself, "How am I going to break it to them." Rick gets on his motorcycle and rides off.

The Caretaker takes the book from Raven and asks, "Is there somethin' ya need?"

Raven says, "Actually, I need a favor to ask."

The Caretaker puts the book away and asks, "What is it?"

Raven pulls out the Ramat Stone. "It would be a big help if you could protect this stone from my step-brothers." The Caretaker walks up to Raven and observes the stone. "They need me and the stone to open the door to my father's realm. I know the stone will be safe if it's kept here."

The Caretaker looks at Raven in the eye and smiles. "I'll take good care of it," he said. He takes the stone and says, "They'll never see it as long as they exist."

Raven smiles back and says, "Thank you, sir."

The Caretaker tips his dusty hat to her and says, "No problem kid. Jus' be carefull."

Raven nods and says, "I will." Raven turns and walks outside. As she walked further from the Caretaker's place, something flashes before her eyes and she blacks out.

**A/N-I apoligize for a short chapter after updating for the first time in nearly a month. Things still haven't been working well lately. Hopefully things actually get better and I can actually start updating more often. Until then, please review and kepp a good look out for chapter 9.(No flames please)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N-Well it seems this is the first update in over a month. Sorry for that. Things are getting better. Updating might still be long from here on out, but it shouldn't take over a month.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Ghost Rider or Teen Titans. I only own my OC's if anything(and this fic too if it counts)**

**Episode 9: Leverage**

After being unconscious for about an hour, Raven finally wakes up. She opens her eyes and finds herself on a huge rock that looked like it was floating in space. "Wait a sec," Raven said as she looked around. "I'm inside my mind." She then second guesses herself. "Or at least I think I am. But I didn't meditate. All I remember was leaving the Caretaker's...and that's it." Raven wasn't really sure what happened or how she got herself into this place. "Maybe I just need to meditate. That might help." She sits down and begins to meditate. "Azarath, metrion, zinthos..."

* * *

Somewhere in an alleyway in Dallas, Raven's body was sitting next to a dumpster. Her eyes were glowing red, but she appeared to be motionless. On the other side of the dumpster were Wilcox and Hickory, who were also unconscious. Her step-brothers were standing right next to her body. Lust looked at Raven and asks, "So is our sister on our side now? Or is she in a state?"

"In a state," Wrath replied.

Envy then asks, "How?"

Wrath motions his hands and uses his powers to fly to the roof. Envy, Lust, and Gluttony follow. Wrath points directly up and they spot something very unusual. There was a cresent moon out and the strangest part was that there was a comet flying over the top of the moon, making it look like an eye.**(A/N-Tip of the hat to the infamous movie "End of Days" staring Arnold Schwarzenegger)**. "The eye of our father. Only the offspring who accept their fate are not affected. We need the gem and stone together at the site; Just before the comet goes around the sun."

Envy then realizes something and says, "Of course. When the comet goes around the sun, then the gem will be caught in it's trance."

Wrath proceeds to say, "The circle should be comepleted by midnight tonight."

Lust shakes his head and says, "Midnight. Always midnight."

Wrath then says, "The sun should be setting soon. Gluttony, stall the Rider for us."

"Okay," Gluttony said. "But you're going to back me up right?"

Wrath grinned and said, "Yeah. We got your back on this one."

* * *

Back at Titans Tower, everyone was in the living room. Cyborg and Beast Boy were searching for more information on the possibility of a second end. Beast Boy however was getting bored and restless. He groans and says, "Come on Cyborg. Can we take a break from all of this and play a little bit of Kung Fu Masters? I haven't even opened it yet."

"Not now Beast Boy," Cyborg replied. "If we want to play Kung Fu Masters alive before the sequel comes out next month, then we need to find out more about the second end."

Robin and Starfire were sitting at the couch waiting for Raven to come back. Starfire says, "I wonder why Raven is not back yet."

Cyborg then comes across a strange photo with a description attached under it. It was a photo of the moon in it's cresent phase with a weird streak going around it. He reads it then says, "Robin. You should see this."

Robin and Starfire go up to the monitor and look at what Cyborg found. "The eye of Scath," Robin said as he read the description.

Cyborg says, "There's not much in the description. Comet MW-25Delta, the smallest comet to be recorded, is supposed to be caught by the moons gravitational pull tonight. It'll orbit the moon for about four hours before it falls to the Earth and evaporates."

Robin reads the description and says, "It looks like it'll create a circle around the moon in time. When that happens..." Robin's face turns white as a ghost.

"According to those who worship Trigon," Cyborg continued, "the eye of Scath will open a door to Trigon's realm for a short time."

"But they need Raven and the stone to open the door," Robin said. "Which means they're probably making their move now."

Starfire says, "It is possible that they already have Raven. That is probably why she has not returned yet."

Robin says, "If that's the case, then we're going to need help to stop them. Lets head to the Caretaker's first."

* * *

Back at the hotel in Dallas, Rick layed on the floor in the hotel room he was staying at. He was expecting his brothers to show up before sun down. He wanted to tell them the truth about what happened and what he has become for the time being. Rick's cell phone buzzed and he read the text message that was sent to him. _"__Rick we're here. Come down theres something something cool I got. Wilcox."_

Rick realized something was up. Whenever Wilcox sent a message, he would always put Will instead of Wilcox because it would be quicker to text that way. Rick just said, "Heck with it. I better see what he has." He gets up and notices that the sun was about to set. "I should be quick about it first." He grabs the bowie knife with a belt and wraps it around his waist. His heavy chain was on his bike outside.

The hotel he was at was about fifteen stories high. He was on the thirteenth floor so it would take a bit of time for him to get to ground level. He enters the elevator and it goes down slowly. Rick looked at his cell phone and kept looking at the message. The light in the elevator began flickering. The lights went out for a second. As soon as the light was back on, Gluttony was in the elevator behind Rick. He grabs Rick's neck from behind and pulls him in. Rick struggles to break free as Gluttony puts a tighter grip around his neck. Rick quickly looks up to see that the elevator was only on the seventh floor. Outside, the sun finally sets. Gluttony was about to absorb the energy out of Rick, but Rick instantly changes into the Rider. The Ghost Rider laughs and says, "Too late!"

The fire burns Gluttony's hand and forces him to release him. The Rider turns around and says, "The best way to lose weight is to burn fat." He grabs Gluttony and forces him to look into the Rider's eyes. The Rider opens his mouth all the way and releases a fiery mist into Gluttony's mouth and nose. All of a sudden, Gluttony starts burning from the inside. He screams momentarily and explodes into ashes. The Rider brushes some of the ashes off of his jacket and says, "Looks like I'm halfway there." The Rider looks to see that the elevator was only on the sixth floor. He just places his hand on the pannel and the elevator instantly went down to ground level. The door opens and he walks towards the hotel's entrance.

A bell boy was sitting behind the desk and watched the Rider walked by. Staring was the only thing he could do. The Rider stops at the door, turns to the bell boy and asks, "What's up?"

The bell boy blinked and said, "Nothing..." The Ghost Rider walks out the door. The bell boy shakes his head and pulls out a bottle of Lone Star beer from the drawer. He opens it and says, "They don't pay me enough to watch freaks walk in an' out."

The Rider stands in the parking lot. A few seconds went by, then he says, "Crud-"

Envy teleports in front of the Rider and asks, "Miss me ol' buddy?" Lust then quickly teleports behind the Rider and sucker punches him. Envy then grabs the Rider by the neck and slams him to the ground. Rick changes back to his normal form. Envy laughs and says, "Looks like you're giving up."

Rick grits his teeth and says, "I can't believe I trusted you at one point. We were friends."

"Yeah but this is much bigger now," Envy replied. "Besides, we were never friends. You were always on top, while I was on the bottom."

"You were only second string, for crying out loud," Rick growled. "Five of us were in the same position and you were only number two. If I went down, you would have a chance."

Envy creates a fist in his hand and punches Rick. "Now I do. I'll be on top, when we bring the end. The second-"

Wrath appears across the parking lot and says, "Enough!" Rick turns his head to see Wrath. Wrath begins to approach them and says, "Talk, talk, talk. That's what happens when you hang around football too much." He stood before Rick and said, "Hold him up." Envy forced Rick up, holding his right arm. Lust quickly grabs a hold of Rick's left arm.

Rick just stares at Wrath. He asks, "Where are they?"

Wrath raises an eyebrow. "Who they?"

"Where are my step-brothers? You sent the message which means you did something. If you harmed them-"

"Relax Ricky," Wrath said. "I don't have attention to hurt or harm your brothers. Even when the second end starts."

Rick felt confused and asks, "Why?"

"Simple. I'm using them to hold leverage over you. That way I can force you to do our demands. Not to mention so you won't try to defeat us or our father when we suceed." Wrath pauses and says, "To make sure you understand what I'm trying to do, I want you to fetch the stone for us. Get it from Mr. Caretaker and meet me at the site." He motions his hand at Envy and Lust telling them to let Rick go. They do so and Rick falls to the ground once more. He gets on his hands and Wrath says, "I want you to be at the site by eleven fifty-five tonight. Not one second later."

"What site?" Rick asked. "Where?"

"Don't worry," Wrath said. "The stone will find her. Where she is, we'll be there too."

The three brothers vanished into thin air. Rick slowly gets up and almost trembles. He pulls out the communcator and says, "Robin! Are ya there?"

"Robin here," Robin replied. "What's wrong?"

Rick walks towards his Harley Davidson bike and says, "They got Raven."

"What?!"

"They also have my step-brothers hostage. Robin," Rick says as he sits on the seat of his bike. "They have leverage over me. They want me to bring the stone to them at the site."

Robin asks, "Site?"

"It's probably the place where they'll bring the end at," Rick said feeling unsure. "I don't know. I do know that the stone will find Raven."

"Well we're already at the Caretaker's right now," Robin said. "You should get over here too."

Rick nods and says, "I'm on my way."

**A/N-That's chapter 9. I want to say thanks to those who have been following this story since I've started it along with those who just started to read this fic. Remember to review and keep a look out for the next update**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N-Hello everybody. Wanna say a quick thanks to those who have continued to follow this story. Things have been getting better for me lately and I should get more time with this. There will probably be three more chapters after this, so we're almost done. Remember to review and here is chapter 10. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Teen Titans or Ghost Rider. I only own my OC's(and this fan fic if it counts, which it is...obviously).**

**Episode 10: The Second Return Part 1**

Rick arrived at the Caretaker's in no time at all. He parked his bike and rushed up to the building. He walks in and is surprised by what he sees. Not only Robin and his team were there, but Titans East, Jinx, Kid Flash, Red Star, Kole, and Gnark were standing around. It looked like they were having a good time, like if they were having a party. In fact that's what it looked like. But why?

Rick crossed his arms and says, "I think this building is too small for this to have a party. Then again they're just standing and talking. Feels like my Tenth birthday all over again."

"Well..." Rick turns to see the Caretaker sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. "You're late, bonehead."

"Speaking of time..." Rick looks over at the clock on the wall and sees that it's only 10:07pm. "Okay, I still got time." He turns to the Caretaker and asks, "Why does it look like a party in here?"

Robin goes up to Rick and asks, "Can I talk to you for a minute outside?"

Rick nods and says, "Sure." The two walk outside. Rick shuts the door behind them and asked, "What's up?"

Robin looked up at the crescent moon, noticing the comet has gone halfway around the orbit. He then asks, "Do you remember, or did you notice anything when Trigon brought an end the first time?"

Rick looked back at the events that took place in the past ten years of his life. He didn't know when Trigon brought the first end, but he did know that to him the world kept going around. "Not really," Rick said. "Most of my memory as a kid is blurred. I don't think nobody noticed anything. Why?"

"When the first end occurred, Raven protected me," Robin said. "Along with Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg. What I saw is something you would expect when a demon brings the end to the world."

Rick nods and says, "I can imagine. Brimstone...Fire..."

"On the day it would end, Raven made sure our last day was the best day we ever had. I still believe we have a shot at preventing it, but in case if we fail I want everyone that's part of the team to have a great time."

Rick asks, "I take it you haven't told them yet?"

"I did hint that something bad was up," Robin said. "So when we tell them what's going on, they won't be as scared." Rick nods, telling Robin he understood. "Lets go back in."

As soon as they returned inside, Kid Flash ran up to Rick and asked, "Rick isn't it?" Rick immediately froze and felt stunned for a moment. "You alright?"

Rick snapped out of it and said, "Yeah. You're..."

"Kid Flash. Fastest boy alive."

Rick nods and says, "Yeah. I'm a little slow right now."

Kid Flash asks, "Aren't you the running back with two last names?"

Rick nods. "Fitzpatrick Wilson Fairchild. Of course my jersey had a hyphen between Wilson and Fairchild. It could go either way I guess. If you know what I mean."

Kid Flash nodded. Jinx came over and asked, "Rick isn't it?"

Rick turns to Jinx. "Yep."

Jinx asks, "Do you know why Robin had this party set up? I mean first he takes all of us out to dinner, we went to the fields and the guys play football. Then he said was to show up to this place and get ready for something." Rick wasn't sure how to respond. He looked at Jinx for a moment, then focused his eyes elsewhere. "Well do you know?"

Rick then said, "Not sure...I mean it's not like the world is going to end tonight." The room gets quiet. Rick looks around and asks, "What? Am I allowed to say it's not like the world is going to end tonight?"

Beast Boy pops up and says, "That's actually why the party is set up."

Cyborg face palms and Robin just stared at Beast Boy. Jinx the asks, "Wait. So you're telling me that everything was set up because the world was going to end tonight?"

Robin took a deep breath then said, "I'll explain."

* * *

Robin begins to explain how the world was going to end on midnight. He mentioned that Raven had six other step-brothers and they were behind the attacks. He also pointed out that the comet circling the moon is part of it.

"...I know it might sound ridiculous, but that's the truth," Robin finished.

"So it's going to end tonight at midnight?" Kid Flash asked.

Rick and Jinx muttered, "Cliche."

Aqualad asks, "So what do we do now?"

Rick says, "They have my two step-brothers captive. They told me to bring the stone to them at the site by Eleven Fifty-Five tonight." He looks at the clock and sees its 10:55. "Which means we have an hour to do so otherwise...well I think you all have an idea."

Kid Flash says, "Sounds like they have leverage over you."

Rick just nods and says, "I know."

Beast Boy then asks, "So where is the site anyway?"

Rick shrugs and says, "They said the stone will lead me to the site." Rick then turns to where Beast Boy was and noticed he disappeared. "Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy pops in front of the Caretaker and asks, "Is it secret? Is it safe?"

"Yeah I got it," replied the Caretaker. He walks over to the desk and opens a drawer. He pulls out the stone and Beast Boy snatches it out of his hands. Beast Boy heads over to the fire-place and the Caretaker just said, "Yer welcome."

Beast Boy starts a fire in the fire-place. He grabs an iron clamp and picks up the stone with it. He places it in the fire. Nearly everyone was shocked and Cyborg shouts, "BB! What are ya doing!?"

Beast Boy looks over and puts his index finger over his mouth. "Shh..." Beast Boy picks up the stone with the clamps and says, "Hold your hand out Cyborg. The stone is actually cool."

Suddenly the marks on the Ramat Stone began to glow dimly. Beast Boy was shocked and dropped the stone. It began to cool and the stone stopped glowing. Beast Boy just stared and asked, "What just happened?"

Rick looked at the fire-place, then at the stone. "Wait a sec," Rick said. He rolls up the right sleeve of his jacket and allowed the Rider's power to flow through his right arm. He walks over to the stone and picks it up with his skeletal hand. The heat from the flames causes the marks to glow brighter and brighter. Rick quickly rushes outside and the rest of the Titans along with the Caretaker follow. Rick stops and a beam of green light from the stone fires at the crescent moon.

* * *

As this was going on, Raven was still meditating. All of a sudden, she sees a vision of her remaining step-brothers on the front steps of the abandoned library in Jump City. She then says, "So that's where I am? If I could only snap out of it-" The environment around Raven begins to fade away. She begins to see another vision. This time she saw a flash of Rick holding the Ramat Stone. "The stone is calling for me...I need to lead them to my body. That's where they'll find my brothers. And we will end this for good!"

* * *

The beam of light disappears and the stone stops glowing even with the flames scorching it. Then a flash came from the moon and something dark was diving towards them. Rick turns into the Ghost Rider and gets ready for whatever that thing is. The other Titans who haven't met Rick before were stunned by what they saw. Seconds later, the dark creature reveals itself to be a large raven with red eyes. The raven hovers above them and starts flying in circles.

Beast Boy hid behind Cyborg and asks, "W-w-what is that?"

The Rider says, "It wants us to follow it."

Kid Flash asks, "What makes you think of that?"

"Because it is Raven."

Robin then says, "Then we have no time to lose!"

The Caretaker walks up to Robin and says, "Hold on kid. Me an' Rick should go on ahead and we'll let ya know where they're at."

The Rider turns and says, "Great minds think a like. I was going to say that. But you coming along?"

The Caretaker grins and he says, "Don't worry kid..." Just then the Caretaker is engulfed in flames and transforms into the Ghost Rider. Everybody, even Rick was shocked to see this. He then says, "I still got plenty of fightin' left."

Mas asked his brother, "Dos Riders?"

Rick's Rider realized something. "You're Carter Slade..."

The Caretaker, or Carter Slade, nods in response. He then whistles and walks over to the dirt road. Out of the dark fog, a brown horse comes striding toward Carter Slade. It stops in it's tracks and Carter gets on the saddle. The horse then changes to a hell horse due to the Rider's power.

Robin tells Rick, "Each Titan communicator has a tracking device. Activate it as soon as you find Raven and her brothers."

Rick nods and gets on his motorcycle, which instantly transformed into the hell cycle. The raven begins to fly toward the west, and Rick and Carter ride after the raven.

* * *

It only took minutes for them to reach Jump City. The raven flies over to the abandoned library and goes through the ground like a ghost. Rick and Carter halt right in front of the library. The two change back to normal and Rick says, "This must be it."

Carter pulls out his pocket watch and says, "We still got another hour."

Rick nods. "Good." He pulls out his communicator and presses a button to activate the tracking device. He puts it back in his pocket.

Carter says, "Kid!" Rick turns to him and Carter holds out a Model 87 Shotgun. "I always keep a spare."

"Thanks," Rick said as he puts the shotgun over his back. The two look at the entrance to the library and Rick says, "Lets do this." He and Carter enter the library.

* * *

Meanwhile, down at the chamber with the giant stone hand, Raven's step-brothers were getting ready to bring the second end. Some of the damage that was leftover from the fight the Titans had with Slade was still there. But the three cleaned up the place to get ready. Raven's body layed on the palm of the hand and was bound to it due to the stepbrother's magic. In the corner of the chamber, Hickory and Wilcox were both tied up and were struggling. "What's the meaning of this!" Wilcox shouted.

Wrath held his hand toward them and said, "Shut up." Dark energy surrounded Wilcox and Hickory's mouths so they couldn't talk. Wrath looks over at them and says, "You'll see the truth eventually."

Lust spots something from the ceiling and says, "Look!"

The raven swoops in and returns to Raven's body. Because of the dark magic from the Eye of Scath, Ravens was still in a form of a trance. Wrath smirks and says, "Good. Rick is here with the key. Guards!" The ghost like figures who serve Trigon appear. "Allow the Rider to find this place. Do not interfere!"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N-Not much to say. Wanna say another thanks to those who have followed this fic. Here's chapter 11. Enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Ghost Rider or Teen Titans. I only own my OC's and this fic.**

**Episode 11: The Second Return Part 2**

Rick and Carter made their way through the library. Rick had his chain, bowie-knife, and now a Model 87 shotgun at his disposal. Rick looked around and spotted what looked like the Mark of Scath painted on a brick wall. The two walk over to the wall. Carter says, "I have a feelin' we have to go through this wall."

Rick nods in agreement. His right hand changes into the Rider's hand and forms a fist. Rick punches the wall and obliterates it. The brick turned to ash and a secret passageway was revealed. Carter motions his hand to let Rick know he could go first. They follow the passageway and eventually arrive at a spiraling staircase. However, the two were not sure if they should go up or down. Rick looks below and notices a hole in the wall on the side of the stairs, the same Robin broke down when his team visited the place the first time. Rick says, "I'd rather go up."

Carter pats Rick on the back and says, "When this is over, you will." Rick looks at Carter. Carter smiles and says, "Trust me kid. You will go up."

Rick quickly nods. They walk down the staircase and proceed through the hole in the wall.

* * *

At the chamber, the three remaining brothers were waiting for Rick to arrive with the Ramat Stone. Envy was getting fidgety. He was pacing back and forth, while Lust and Wrath were just standing and staring at the only doorway into the chamber. Two of the specters that serve Trigon held a sword to Hickory and Wilcox's throats. Envy mutters to himself, "I can't wait for this. I want to give Rick the what for..."

Wrath looks over and says, "Relax. It's eleven fifty right now. Only five more minutes." Just then, they spot Rick and Carter standing in the doorway. Envy stops and stares with his step-brothers. Wrath smiles and says, "Just in time." Rick and Carter transform in the Rider and slowly walk toward the three. Behind them, members of the Teen Titans followed. First Robin's team, then Titans East, and then the rest. Wrath laughs and says, "Well. Looks like the party is here!"

Rick growls, "First, where are my brothers?"

Wrath points to the corner where Hickory and Wilcox were and said, "They're fine for now." Rick looks over to see they were being held by the specters. He then holds out and his hand and says, "First, you and your friend, change back to normal or your brothers will die before the end. That goes for you too Titans. One step out of line and they die."

Rick glares at Wrath, then looks over to his brothers. He wasn't sure how his step-brothers would react if he changed back. Rick decides to give up and changes back to normal. Hickory and Wilcox were in shock to see this. Carter eventually changes back to normal too. Most of the Titans were ready to fight, but Robin holds his hand out and shakes his head. The Titans eventually backed down as well.

Wrath then says, "Now hand the stone over to us."

Out of nowhere, Raven's voice says, "_Give them the stone_." Only Rick, Carter, and the Titans reacted when they heard Raven. "_My brothers can't hear me. Just give them the stone_."

Robin is the first to catch on the idea and thinks, "_Why? If we do-_"

"_I'm horrified right now Robin. I hate to say it but there isn't much of a choice now. Since the Ghost Riders are present, there might be a chance to put an end to Trigon once and for all._"

Rick understood what Raven was saying. He, Carter, and the Titans would have one shot at defeating Trigon for good. Rick knew this might be the only shot at not only getting his soul back, but to redeem himself as well. Rick searches through his pocket and pulls out the stone. He slowly walks over to Wrath. He stops right in front of him and drops the stone in Wrath's palm.

Wrath smiles and says, "Thanks." His right arm enlarged and he punches Rick in the gut, sending him flying toward the group.

Carter, Robin, Kid Flash, and Jinx help Rick up. Carter asks, "Are ya alright kid?"

Rick moans, "Never bet-" Rick almost collapses, but they catch him. More of the specters that serve Trigon pop out of the floor and surround the group.

Lust checks the time on a watch and says, "It's almost midnight."

Wrath grins and says, "Lets do this."

The three walk over to the giant hand. Wrath uses his magic to place the Ramat Stone on Raven's forehead. Then he, Lust, and Envy stand at a certain point around the hand to create the points of a triangle. Robin and the rest of the Titans looked at each other, knowing if they fail this could be the last time they see each other. Rick does the sign of the cross. Raven's voice tells Kid Flash, "_Before it's over, quickly get Rick's step-brothers to a safe place and out of harms way_." Kid Flash just nods.

The three brothers look up to see the comet has fully went around the moon. "Eye of our father," Wrath chanted. "We bring the key and gem! Open the door! Azarath! Aperi! LIBERO!"

The comet shatters and particals, shinning red, fall straight down toward the chamber. The brothers absorb the particals and use their magic to create a triangle, with each brother at a point. The Ramat Stone begins to float above Raven in the air as her eyes begin to glow red. The brother's eyes began to glow red as well. They each fire a beam from their eyes at the Ramat Stone. The brother continue to fire beams from their eyes as a small portal begins to form and consume the stone. From the portal, Trigon's eyes glow and he growls, "My sons...You have released me from my prison. Allow me to have what strength you have, so I can rule this world and Azarath once more!"

Wrath says, "About that..." The beams from the brothers begin to flow back towards them, as they take away what strength Trigon has left.

Trigon growls, "What is the meaning..."

"You taught us too well father," Wrath said. "We're going to take this world. And this time we'll do what you failed to do and keep this realm!"

Trigon's eyes slowly begin to fade away. "...At least...you three followed your destinies and accepted it," Trigon said as he was fading. "You have made me proud. Now take it!" With that, Trigon was no more. The brothers stopped firing their beams and the portal closes. The brothers had an ominous red glow around them as they embraced the powers they acquired.

Wrath's body enlarges, while Envy and Lust's eyes glow red. An extra pair of eyes grew on each of their faces. The brothers gather. They face the Titans and Wrath says, "You'll be the first to experience the end!" Wrath snaps his fingers and dozens upon dozens of fiery creatures, the same ones Robin and his team took on, appeared behind them. "Now-"

Kid Flash rushes in to join the Titans and asks, "Am I late? Course I'm not, since I'm the fastest boy alive."

"What?!" Wrath looks over to see that Rick's step-brothers were gone.

Rick notices too. He grins at the brothers, turns into the Ghost Rider and says, "You're screwed." In a flash of a second, Carter transforms into the Ghost Rider and grabs the Model 87 from his back. It transforms into a chrome version of the same weapon. He aims and fires the weapon at the brothers. Wrath and Envy get out-of-the-way, but Lust was too slow and the fireball strikes him. Lust immediately turns into ash. Rick laughs and growls, "Two more to go." Rick tells the Titans, "Get down now." The Titans fall to the floor. Rick pulls his chain and begins to twirl it above his head like a lasso. Hell fire surged through the chain and all of the specters surrounding them turned to ash. The Titans get up and Rick's chain wraps itself over Rick's shoulder.

Carter says, "Now we got a fair fight."

Robin pulls out his staff and shouts, "Titans, go!"

The Titans charged at the army of Trigon's minions and clashed. Rick catches up with Kid Flash and asks, "Are they safe?"

Kid Flash says, "They're going to be fine. Oh and I did tell them a bit of what's going on. I'm sure you can fill in the remaining blanks." Rick nods and Kid Flash quickly runs over to help Jinx.

Rick and Carter turn to Envy. Envy says, "Not for long they won't." Envy flies upwards and out of the library.

Rick and Carter then turn to Wrath who had his focus on the two Riders. Rick tells Carter, "I'll go. You take him" Carter nods and prepares to engage Wrath. Rick fights his way out of the chamber and rushes outside. Envy was already waiting for Rick outside. He hovers in the air and says, "I can sense where they are! Catch me if you can, Fitzy!" Envy flies away. Rick growls and gets on the hellcycle. The hellcycle roared as Rick rides away, chasing his former friend into the dark night.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N-To make the long story short, I was on vacation for the past eight days, and I forgot to bring my laptop. But we have one more chapter to go. Thank you those who have waited, here's chapter 12**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Ghost Rider or Teen Titans. Use for the characters is only for the entertainment purposes for fellow fanfiction authors and visitors. The only thing I own are my OC's and this story/fan fic.**

**Episode 12: The Final Fight**

Rick was hot on Envy's tail. Envy flew through the streets of Jump City. He tried losing Rick by taking a turn at nearly every intersection in the city, but Rick would easily find a way to catch up with Envy. Envy would take a sharp left into an alley, thinking he would lose Rick. But at the other end of the alley, Rick was there waiting. Envy fires a red energy beam from his upper eyes at Rick. Rick got out of the way, but it allowed Envy to slip past him. Envy then heads toward Titans Tower with Rick still following him. Envy flies over the water and stops. As he hovers, he turns around to see Rick parked next to the shoreline. "What's the matter?! Envy shouted. "Are you afraid of getting wet?"

Rick growls. He accelerates and goes into the water. Envy couldn't help but laugh. He stopped when he saw a spot of bubbling water below him turn red. He flies back a little to get a better look. The spot of water begins to broil hot red. Eventually, Rick on his hellcycle eventually rose up and basically floated on the water. Envy quickly retreats to the Tower with Rick following him. Envy flies to the top of the Tower as Rick rides up on the shore of the island. Rick looks up to see Envy standing on the edge looking down. Envy shouts, "C'mon! I'm up here!" Rick gets the shotgun Carter gave him and it turns into a chromed version of the weapon. He aims at Envy and fires. The fireball heads toward Envy, but he had enough time to dodge the shot. He jumps down to avoid the fireball and decides to fly toward the east. Rick does the same thing and continues to chase Envy. Rick was not going to let Envy escape his sight.

* * *

At the chamber, the Titans were trying to fend off Trigon's fiery demons. With the extra Titans members helping out, they were able to put up a better fight. Robin sliced through two of the fiery demons with his staff. Three more demons were about to pounce him from behind, but Starfire fires her starbolts at them. Beast Boy transformed into a Gorilla and smashed through six demons that surrounded him.

Carter on the other hand was busy fighting Wrath. Wrath's muscles were now even more enlarged thanks to the remaining powers he acquired from Trigon. Wrath took a swipe at Carter, but Carter ducks and upper cuts Wrath. Carter creates a fireball in his hand and throws it at Wrath. Wrath ducks then fires a red energy beam from his eyes at Carter. Carter flies back and lands on his stomach. Wrath quickly stood in front of Carter and continuously fires a red energy beam down at him. Robin slices through another demon and quickly throws three electric discs at Wrath. Wrath just stopped and glared at Robin. Carter then says, "Down here." Wrath looks down to see Carter pointing the chromed shotgun at him. Carter fires and Wrath immediately turned into ash. Even with Wrath gone, more of Trigon's demons appeared and quickly flew out of the chamber. The Titans continued to put up a great fight, but they could not contain them for very long.

Robin moves back towards the doorway and shouts, "Titans! Spread out and try to take out as much as you can!"

Cyborg fires his sonic cannon at a demon and adds, "If you can, don't let them escape the city!" Robin's team stayed in the chamber while the rest left to take care of the demons in the city. Carter tells Robin, "I'm goin' to find Rick. Once the last one is taken care of, it should stop." Carter leaves the library and gets on his horse. He notices the burnt bike track and follows the trail.

* * *

After chasing Envy for only five minutes, Rick has found his way back to the state of New York. Rick heard Envy chuckle, "Home sweet home." Rick halts and stared at a sign in the side of the road. Rick mutters, "South Town. My home." The sign said "Welcome to South Town." A add-on below said "Home of the defending State Champions of High School Football."

Rick then watched as Envy fired a red energy beam at the sign. Envy laughs out loud while Rick growls. Envy flies into town and Rick follows him. South Town was one of the type of towns that looked fairly big from a distance, but was actually a pretty small town once you got close enough. What stood out in the town was the large Catholic Church. It wasn't Notre Dame big, but it was roughly twice the size of the average Church. Across the street was South Town High's football field, and that's where Envy was going. Envy landed on the field's logo on midfield. It was a face of a black wolf and words below the head said "South Town Packs."

Rick parked the hellcycle on the side of the road. He slowly walked over to where Envy was standing. He pulls out the bowie-knife and turns into the hellknife. Envy stood on one side of the logo and said, "It has come to this!" Rick stops opposite of where Envy stood and continues to say, "This is where you had your glory! This is where you'll die!"

Rick growls, "I don't think so!" Trigon's minions then soared in from the west, but none came down to attack Rick.

Envy then says, "Boy that glow from the west looks nice. Just as the glow from the east." Rick looks over to the east and notices that the sun was about to rise any minute. Rick looks back at Envy and he continues to say, "Oh, did I forget to mention that we moved ahead three hours by going from west coast to east coast?"

"It doesn't matter!" Rick growled. "You'll perish before the sun shines on your ashes!" Rick charges at Envy and swings the knife at him. Envy jumps back to dodge. One of the demons flew toward Envy and it turned into a flaming sword. The sword slowly turns solid, with marks on the blade that glowed orange. Envy takes it and grins at Rick. The two clashed, with Rick's hellkinfe holding off Envy's sword. Envy's sword eventually gets caught in the hellknife's hook. He stops holding back, almost tripping Rick and have the hellknife fly out of his hand. As Envy steps back, Rick grabs the shotgun with his left hand and fires an inaccurate shot at Envy's head. The shot breezes by Envy's face, giving Rick enough time to make his move. He grabs his chain with his right hand and it wraps around Envy's sword by itself. Envy fires an energy beam from his eyes and Rick flies back, causing the chain to be pulled in and destroying the sword in the process. Rick gets up and the chain wraps itself around Rick's shoulder. He looks to the east and the sun was about to rise.

Envy laughs and asks, "What was that about the sun shining on my ashes?"

Rick says, "Crap..." The top half of the sun rises and Rick automatically changes back into his regular form. Envy flies at Rick. Rick quickly puts the Model 87 in his right hand and fires a shot at Envy, knocking him to the ground. Envy was stunned from the shot, but it didn't kill him due his powers. Rick quickly turns around and looks at the Church for a moment. He looks back to see Envy getting back on his feet. Rick pulls down the lever to let the next slug enter and fires another shot at Envy. Rick was down to three slugs. He runs toward the Church. Envy teleports at the goal, but quickly does a spin move to go around him. Rick makes his way across the street, while Envy just fast walks to intimidate him. Rick stops at the bottom step of the church and turns around to see Envy halfway across the street. He fires a third shot and hits Envy in his left arm. He stops momentarily and continues to progress forward. Rick walks backwards up the stairs and fires a fourth shot, hitting Envy in the chest. Envy shakes that off and Rick fires his last shot at Envy's head, knocking him to the ground. Envy was motionless and Rick thought he was dead. A smirk appeared on his face, but was soon gone when Envy gets back up. Rick tries to fire another shot, but what he heard was a click. He throws the gun at Envy and runs into the Church.

Envy gets back up. He uses his magic to pick up the gun and snaps it in half. Envy was about to go up the steps, but he couldn't. There was no way Envy would be allowed in the house of God. Envy shouts, "You can't hide in there forever!"

Rick stood in front of the Church doors. He turns away for a moment. "He's right," Rick muttered. "I can't. Not with my soul on the line." He pulls out his communicator and says, "Robin. Are you there?" The only thing he heard was the sound of static. "Starfire? Beast-" Rick stops and faces down the aisle of the Church. At the end, there was a giant cross on the wall behind the podium. Rick puts his communicator in his pocket.

He hears Envy shout, "Heeeeeeyyyyy, Fitzy!"

Rick ignores him. He puts his finger in the holy water and does the sign of the cross. He kneals behind the row of the seat and says, "I know I've said sorry so many times, but please help. Help my friends."

Rick was interrupted by the sound of a gun shot. He gets up and peers through a small window next to the doors. He spots Carter outside unloading what he had in his shotgun and at Envy. Envy eventually grabs Carter by the shirt and throws him into the street. Rick grabs his heavy chain and rushes after Envy. He wraps the chain around Envy's throat and starts choking him to death. "Come on Jesse," Rick taunted in an angry tone. "I thought you were going to bring the end today." Envy began to struggle. Rick wraps his arms around Envy and uses his weight to bring him to the ground. Rick started to choke Envy with his right arm. "Is that all you got?" Rick grunted. "IS THAT IT?!" He stopped and started to smash Envy's face on the sidewalk. After smashing his face a dozen times, it looked like Envy was knocked out. As soon as Rick got up, Envy teleports behind Rick and fires an energy beam at him. Rick is sent flying into the street. He lands right next to Carter and lays there. Envy walks up to them and Rick asks, "Is that it?"

Envy's eyes begin to glow and he says, "I'm not fooling around this time! You're-"

Envy is hit by some sort of explosion. He looks down the street and spots Robin, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Cyborg. Robin throws four electric disks at Envy and each result in a direct hit. Envy shakes it off, but Cyborg fires his sonic cannon and sends Envy flying. Beast Boy transforms into a cheetah and runs toward Envy. He quickly transforms into a T-rex an swings his tail at Envy. Envy is sent flying again and he smashes into the side of the church. Starfire fires starbolt upon starbolt at Envy's body. The impact of the starbolts creates a mist from the rubble and dirt. The mist disappears and Envy sees the Teen Titans standing in front of Rick and Carter, ready to defend the two.

Envy gets enraged and shouts, "ENOUGH!" He flies out and hovers above the Titans. Before they could react, Envy uses his magic to restrain the Titans. Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were forced to their hands and knees. They tried to fight back, but Envy's power was too strong. "Soon I will destroy you," Envy said. "Then Rick, the old guy, and his brothers! And after that, the rest of the idiots who live in this pathetic excuse of a world."

Rick and Carter were too weak to help out. The sky was starting to get brighter, but it eventually got darker. Rick thought it was because of what Envy was doing, but then he looks to the east and saw a giant storm cloud covering the sun. With the sun blocked, it created a large shadow over the town. Rick noticed that his right hand was sizzling. Carter tells Rick, "Looks like God answered ya."

Rick looks over and asks, "What do you mean?"

Carter says, "Although you'll be normal during the day, the Rider can still come to power if there's a dark enough shadow."

Rick looks at his hand once more. "No," Rick muttered. He carefully got up and glared at Envy. His right hand instantly transformed. "No," Rick said in a loud tone. Envy and the Titans looked over at Rick. His upper torso slowly transformed, followed by his entire left arm. Envy, even the Titans were shocked to see Rick transform.

Envy asks, "How is that possible?"

Rick slowly marches up to Envy while angrily repeating, "No, no, no, NO!" Envy fires an energy beam, but Rick deflects it with his right hand. His face slowly catches on fire and he shouts, "I'm not SCREWING AROUND!" With that, Rick fully transforms into the Ghost Rider. He grabs his chain and whips it around Envy's body. Envy loses his concentration, causing him to let the Titans go. Rick pulls Envy in and he grabs him by the collar on his shirt. Rick then growls, "I'm not playing around anymore. Look into my eyes! See the souls you have caused pain. Experience the forever feeling of guilt and agony!" Envy begins to scream as he sees all the wrong doing he has done. When Envy's eyes turn into flaming coal, Rick grabs Envy's throat with his right hand. He holds Envy up high like a football and spikes him in the ground. Envy immediately turned into ash as soon as he hit the ground.

That was it. All of Trigon's sons have been destroyed. Even Trigon himself was no more. Titans East were fighting off Trigon's demons on top of Titans Tower. The demons stopped what they were doing and disappeared as if oxygen was sucked out of the air. The same thing happened over at the library, where Kid Flash, Jinx, Kole, and Gnark were fighting. Every single minion of Trigon burned away. It was over.

The storm cloud disappeared and the sun fully rose. Rick changes back to his regular self. Robin places his hand on Rick's shoulder and says, "You did it."

Kid Flash's voice from Robin's communicator says. "Hey Robin, are you there?"

Robin grabs his communicator and says, "What is it?"

"Well those strange monsters vanished," Kid Flash replied. "I'd take it we won?"

"Yes. Thanks to Rick."

"Well that's great news," Kid Flash replied. "Bad news is that Raven isn't waking up. And she hasn't spoking to us in our heads since the brothers began that ritual thing."

The others heard Kid Flash through the communicator. Robin says, "Alright. We're on our way." Robin then looks over to Rick. The storm cloud blocking the sun passed and Rick turns back into himself. Robin then says, "We might have to make a few trips though."

**A/N-Only one more chapter tp go. Remember to reveiw and stay tuned for chapter 13.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N-First I want to say sorry for the update for taking over a month to complete. Life has been in the way and I've had a hard time finishing this chapter. I've also been trying to start another story for my PoM/X-over arc, and a lot(maybe too much) of ideas have been coming into mind lately. To those that have had patience, thank you for bearing with me. To those that are anxious to see the end of this fic, I apologize for the very long update.**

**Second, I've decided to add an Epilogue after this chapter. That should be finished by this weekend. Other then that, not much to say.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Teen Titans or Ghost Rider. I only own my OC's and this story. Use of the characters are for the entertainment of fellow fanfiction authors and visitors.**

**Episode 13: Redemption**

It took time, but Rick and the rest of the Titans made it back to the chamber. Raven was still motionless as she layed in the palm of the giant hand.

Robin shouted, "Raven!" They rushed over to the statue of the hand. Starfire flies up and holds Raven. She brings her to the group and says, "Friend Raven! Please wake!"

Beast Boy began to worry and said, "Is she..." Tears began to form in his eyes, but he easily resisted.

Cyborg uses his scanner on Raven and says, "Her energy levels are low. Whatever her step-brothers did is draining her life away."

"But Raven was fine when Trigon came the first time," Robin said.

"It was because he allowed her to stay alive," Cyborg responded. "I'm not sure if there's much we can do."

Rick turns to Carter, who had a very sad look on his face. He just looked down and sighed. Rick then thinks to himself, "_Please...Let her live...I don't know about my fate, but let Raven live. She deserves more..." _At that moment, Rick's right hand caught on fire. "What?" Instead of the flames being red and orange as usual, the flame was pure blue. Everyone took notice. Everyone, especially Rick, didn't know what to make of it. Rick slowly chuckled. The chuckle turned into a good happy laugh. "The Rider..."

Beast Boy asks, "Dude. What's going on?"

Rick looks at everyone and says, "The Rider!"

Jinx goes up to Rick to get a closer look at his hand. She asks, "What Rider?"

"It's what Rick turns to at night," Robin replied.

"The flaming skeleton," Beast Boy added.

Jinx says, "I see..."

Rick continues to chuckle as the first feeling of pure goodness flows through his body. Rick then says, "Carter said the Rider was once an Angel. I know what I have isn't the real thing, but..." He lets out another happy laugh. "...I can feel him. I can feel his power." He looks over at Carter, feeling curious yet happy. "How did this happen?"

Carter smiles and says, "Perhaps the good lord is givin' ya a second chance."

Rick then looks over at Raven. His smile slowly disappeared. He then looks at his hand. Rick looks up at Raven and says, "I wonder..." He goes up to Starfire and says, "Hand Raven to me. I think I can help." Starfire nods and give Raven to Rick. Rick gets on his right knee and uses his left arm to support Raven's head.

Beast Boy scratches his head and asks, "So is he going to kiss Raven?" Cyborg just slaps Beast Boy in the back of the head.

Rick suddenly begins to mutter a prayer. He motions his hand on Raven's forehead. His fingers move down to her lower jaw. Rick's jaw transforms into a blue-flaming jaw. He opens his jaw as a blue mist comes out and enters Raven's mouth and nose. Rick's jaw turns back to normal. He looks around at everyone. They each gave Rick an awkward look. He then asks, "What did I do?" He was quiet for a second. He then asks, "Wait, did I kiss her? I really don't know what I did."

Raven opens her eyes and says, "You saved me."

Rick looks at her and says, "Raven..."

Everyone felt relieved at the sight of Raven waking up. Raven tells Rick, "Uh, could you let me go." Rick helps her get on her feet. Raven looks around and asks, "I'm guessing we won."

Beast Boy says, "Yep. Thanks to Rick."

Rick shows Raven his hand and says, "Look Raven. Remember what Carter said about the Rider being an Angel?"

"You have his powers now," Raven said as if she already knew.

Robin turns to Carter and asks, "What about you?"

Carter shakes his head with a smile and says, "Oh no. My second chance doesn't work out like that. And even now, it ain't over." Carter then looks toward the entrance. He then walks behind he giant stone hand.

Just then a voice coming from the entrance says, "Well, well, well." Everyone turns to the entrance to see Mephistopheles.

"Mephisto," Rick said. He kept himself calm.

Mephisto smiles at Rick and says, "Well you did it. You defeated the sons. But now I am here to take back the power of the Ghost Rider." He walks towards Rick very slowly.

Rick gets in front of Jinx, Starfire, and Raven then asks, "And my soul?"

Mephisto stops and says, "Of course Ricky my boy. The deal in the contract says that your soul is mine until the deal is done."

Rick thinks for a quick second and comes up with an idea. "Can I see the contract?" Rick asked. "I think I deserve to see it after what I "did" for you."

"Oh," Mephisto said as he pulls out the contract. "Of course." He holds it out to Rick. Rick walks up to Mephisto cautiously. Mephisto tells Rick, "Of course I decided that the person in possession should sign it back."

Carter listened from behind the stone hand and he whispered to himself, "I see. New tricks."

"You know how it is?" Mephisto said. Rick grabs the rolled up contract as he continues to say, "It's kind of like how in football..." Mephisto begins to slowly walk around Rick. "...the quarterback leaves his team to sign with a new one. Then when his job there is done, he leaves and signs with his old team." After making a full circle around Rick he stops.

Raven glances down at the floor and notices a faint black line that went in a circle around Rick. She glaces back at Rick. Rick slowly unrolls the contract and holds it out in front of his face. He looks at it for about ten seconds. After that, his hands ignite into blue flames as he burns the contract. Rick looks straight at Mephisto as his right half of his face transforms. He throws at punch at Mephisto and sends him flying toward the entrance. Mephisto quickly disappears then reappears standing at the entrance. He was half confused and half serious. "How?!" he shouted in a devilish growl.

From the ashes of the contract, a white ball of light rose and hovered. "I think that's mine," Rick said in a echo voice. He held his arms out as the ball of light goes into Rick's chest. "I believe we're done Mephisto."

"No," Mephisto growled. "You, Blaze, and Slade doubled crossed me for the last time."

Beast Boy chuckles, "Three times a charm."

Mephisto just growled loudly and disappears into a breeze that was blowing through the place.

* * *

After their victory, most of the Titans went back to what they were doing. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire stayed in Jump City to clean up whatever damage was left behind after fighting, while Robin and Raven went to Carter's place with Rick and Carter. Rick made sure to say goodbye to Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire before going to Carter's. Inside, Raven asks, "So all this time you were a Ghost Rider?"

"'Fraid so kid," Carter replied.

"You mentioned you were living a second chance," Robin pointed out. "Can you tell us what happened?"

Carter takes a deep breath and says, "This is the best way I can describe it..."

* * *

While explaining, Carter has a flash back to when he helped Johnny Blaze get to San Venganza. Carter as the Rider was riding his horse through the desert. Along side him was Johnny Blaze, who was riding the hellcycle. The two slowly stop on a ridge as they began to gaze down at the ghost town. Carter turns to Johnny and says, "Stick to the shadows." He pulls out a Model 87 and tosses it to Johnny. Carter turns around and begins to trot away. He stops and transforms back into himself. Johnny does the same thing and turns around. He and Carter looked at each other. Carter says, "This is the end of the trail for me. I got nothin' left. I had enough power to change one more time and I've been savin' it for this." He looks up at the moon and stars. "God knows I've made my share of mistakes. I've been tryin' to make things right ever since." He looks back at Johnny with a smile on his face. "I guess all I can do now is hope he sees fit to give me a second chance."

Johnny nods understanding and says, "Thank you."

Carter shakes his head. "No. Thank you kid." Carter then runs into the desert night and disappears.

* * *

The flash back ends and Carter continues to say, "I had no business helping Johnny. It was his fight. Just as it was Rick's when he fended off Mephistopheles."

Rick then asks, "So you got your second chance?"

Carter nods and says, "The big man upstairs saw the good I've been doin' and decided to offer me a second chance. I was allowed to keep some power of the Ghost Rider." He pulls up a chair at the table and sits down. Robin, Raven, and Rick grabbed a seat too as Carter began to say, "After Johnny took out Blackheart and double crossed Mephisto, he too started to live out his second chance. But that didn't stop Mephisto. He released demons and tricked Johnny into creating a mark on the Earth with his hellcycle. He sent him to take out the demons in various areas around here. After the mark was made, a door to the down under opened. But Blackheart took the chance and fought Johnny again. But like last time, Johnny won and Mephisto was forced to go back to where he came. And the door closed right behind him."

Raven asks, "And you had a role in this right?"

"I assisted Johnny at times," he replied. "But like before, it was his fight. And it was only part of what I needed to do. Even now there are things I need to do if I want to make things right." He looks off into space and says, "Same thing goes with Johnny and Rick." He looks back at the group. "Although I can safely say it'll be much easier for the two of them then me."

Rick says, "I'll do my best."

The four then walked outside. As Raven and Robin walked out first, Rick asks Carter, "So what about the Angel? Will I be able to change anytime now?"

Carter thinks for a moment. He says, "I'm not sure. Can you change now?"

Rick holds out his hand to his face. A blue spark energized around his fingers and he instantly transforms into the Spirit of Justice. "Looks like I can change in daylight now," Rick said in a loud whispery voice. His voice as the Spirit of Justice was his own voice, only it sounded like it was a very loud whisper. He changes back to normal and says, "I'm going to have to see what happens at night then." He extends his hand to Carter and says, "Thank you for what you've done."

Carter smiles and shakes Rick's hand. "No problem kid. You'll visit often right?"

"Maybe after the season is over," Rick said. "Or when we come down to play Texas A&M in October."

Rick then shakes hands with Robin and says, "I don't know how much I can thank you for helping me too."

"It was nothing," Robin said. "We face stuff like that all the time." Rick pulls out the communicator and Robin says, "Keep it. I know you want to go back to your life and try to make things right before the deal. But keep it."

Rick nods and says, "Okay, I will."

Rick then extends his hand to Raven. She grabs Rick's hand, then pulls him in to give Rick a hug. Rick hugs her back and says, "Thank you Raven. I know it was hard for you to have your step-brothers..."

Raven say, "I know." The two release and Raven tells him, "But they had to be stopped."

Rick looks at the three one last time and says, "Thank you again. I'll try to keep in touch." Rick gets on his motorcycle and rides off to the hotel.

Robin turns to Carter and says, "I need to thank you too for your help."

The two shake hands and Carter says, "No problem kid." As Robin walks away, Carter looks at Raven and says, "Take care kid. Watch over your friends."

Raven smiles and says, "I will. Thank you."

* * *

At the hotel in Dallas, Rick is going up the elevator. He wasn't sure how he was going to explain what happened during the past few days. He didn't even know how he was going to tell them that Vaughn died when he made a deal with Mephistopheles. He gets out and heads over to the door to his room. He stood outside and he said to himself, "Alright here's what happened. I saw that out dad was sick. So...I made-" He stops right there and says, "No." Rick takes a deep breath and says, "Alright Rick, you can do this." He takes a deep breath and enters the hotel room. "Listen guys, I need to tell you..." He looks around the room and notices they weren't there. He walks over to the table by the window and finds a note. He picks it up and it said, "_Me and Hickory are getting some food for the night. Be back sometime tonight_."

Rick sat in the chair and threw his arms up in the air. "Great," he said. "Can I please just let it out now so I can be at peace?"

Rick waited in the hotel room all day. He was tempted to leave and search the city, but he felt he needed to stay so he can tell the truth when Wilcox and Hickory returned. The minutes turned into hours as Rick waited. He layed on the bed. He had the TV on for background noise. It was dark out and Rick asked himself, "Where are they? They should've been back by now." He looks over at the clock to see it was 10pm. Rick rolled his eyes. He then held his right hand up to see if he could change. A blue spark appeared at his finger tips, but the power felt weaker. He definitely felt more supernatural as he usually would, but it was very weak. He looked over at the clock one more time and said, "Heck with it." He turned over and fell asleep.

* * *

Back at Carter's, Carter was sitting at his desk looking through old documents. He then heard a man in a French accent say, "We've noticed Fitzpatirck has the power now." Carter turned to the door to see a man wearing a black trench coat. He had dark pants and the pupils in his eyes were a yellowish-gold color.

"Moreau," Carter said. "It's been awhile. Three years? Four? I guess when we're looking after the boys time flies."

"I take it he has succeeded?" Moreau asked.

"Yeah," Carter said. "Rick came through Moreau. He was able to redeem himself. Although I think Mephisto forced Rick into making the deal instead of trickin'."

"God knew," Moreau said in agreement. "While I've been looking over the other two boys during the past three years, Mephisto has been making more moves now."

Carter looked confused. "More deals?"

"I'm not sure," he replied. "It's possible. He has made alliances with powerful people from the other two M-MUs. I can now guess that Mephisto was trying to get Fitzpatrick to go over to his side through the deal. But Fitzpatrick kept the faith. Now his soul can go up to paradise when his life is done."

Carter then asks, "What exactly is Mephisto plannin' this time?"

Moreau pulled up a chair and sat down. He says, "For now this Universe is safe. But the other two are still vunerable. Luckly the two other boys are very far from the danger, but Mephisto will be making another big move very soon. With Fitzpatrick now possessing the power of the Spirit of Justice, we might..." He took a few deep breaths then muttered, "We might have to reveal the bigger truth to him now."

"I understand," Carter said. "Have Vaughn, Hickory, and Wilcox wait for him there." He looks out the window and said, "Poor kid."

Moreau nods with his head down and says, "I know."

**A/N-That's chapter 13. I actually decided to add "Moreau" at the last minute. For those who don't know, "Moreau" is a black French priest from "Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance"(Ghost Rider 2) that helps the Ghost Rider. The movie wasn't good or bad, but he was probably the best character in the movie.**

**I'll have more future details in the Epilogue. Remember to review(and no flames please). Until then, stay tuned.**


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

It was 3am and Rick was still sleeping. He heard something drop outside of his door and woke up. He leaned up and looked over to the door. "Hickory? Wilcox?" he asked, still feeling sleepy. He rubbed his eyes and saw a bright white light shining underneath the bathroom door. Rick carefully got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom door. He cautiously opened the door and saw nothing but white. No toilet, no sink, no shower. Nothing but white that felt like it could go on and on forever. Out in the distance, Rick saw something grow larger and bigger. Rick had no idea what was going on. He wasn't sure what to make of it.

It separated into three. As it got bigger, Rick realized something was coming towards him. But who? Once the three became clear in vision, Ricks eyes widened and he said, "No..."

The three happened to be Wilcox, Hickory, and Vaughn. Vaughn asks, "No? I'd thought you'd be happy?"

The only thing Rick wanted to say is that he was sorry for what happened, but Wilcox cuts him off and says, "We always knew."

"And we don't care," Hickory said.

"We all know you weren't going to make the deal in the first place," Vaughn said. "Mephistopheles forced you, but I think you knew that."

Rick nods and words could not escape his mouth. It was odd enough for him to see the three, but to learn that they knew from the start was mind-numbing enough. He got the thousand yard stare and said, "I know this place. The eternal life..."

"Heaven," Vaughn said as Rick nodded to that. "We need you to come with us Rick. I know you have a lot of questions. They'll be answered, but there's something urgent you need to know."

* * *

A month later in a hot September, the Titans were gathered by the entrance in the Tower to be cool. Cyborg was in the process of fixing the air conditioner and the coolest place to be was by the entrance. Starfire having a high resistance to radiation didn't feel warm, but wanted to stick with her friends. Raven decided to go back up to her room so she could have more concentration meditating. As soon as she entered her room, a voice in the corner of the room said, "Getting away from the heat? You know I have to play in this tomorrow against Jump U." Raven looked by the corner and saw Rick. He was wearing a black shirt and a pair of black shorts. "I know you don't like anyone in your room..." Rick began.

"I don't," Raven said as the door closed behind her. "But in some way you're an exception."

"Mind if I sit?" Rick asked. Raven nods and motions her hand to her bed. Since Rick has powers that belong to an Angel, she had a bit more trust to him then others. At least in her room anyway. The two sit next to each other on the bed and Rick says, "I'm sorry for popping up without any notice; especially in your room. But I know you can handle paranormal reasoning better than anyone else in this world."

Raven gives Rick a small smile and said, "It's okay. But what do you mean by "this world?"

Rick then asked, "Are you familiar with the Multiverse Theory?"

"The theory in which there's at least one or more Universes other than our own," Raven said as if she knew. "Either being the same; which would most likely be an alternate reality. Or it could different; being it slightly or greatly."

Raven was about to continue, but Rick asks, "What if I told you that the theory was correct? Only if each Universe was an alternate reality with different results with certain things not possible, possible?"

"Well yes, saying that Azarath is in a different dimension," Raven responded. "What are you trying to bring up?"

Rick stares at Raven eye's and asks, "What if I told you that this Universe and a few others were actually created accidently by man? Man-made Universes if you want to call it that."

Raven was quiet. She didn't feel shocked, surprised, or confused. She finally says, "I can believe that, it's just..." She looks away for a moment and says, "I guess it's just "mind-blowing." For Raven, this was something she could believe to a certain extent. Mainly since Rick had powers that belonged to an Angel. Being that the case, it's possible Rick gained certain knowledge that for most would be beyond human understanding for years. She acts like she can believe that and asks, "Why are you bringing that up to me?"

Rick's eyes look away for a second. He meets eye contact with her again and says, "Because we need all the help we can get from each Universe."

Raven then asks, "Who's we?"

**A/N-And that is Ghost Rider: DC Part 1(I decided to change the title to part 1 since the next will be part 2, spoiler alert). I hoped you guys liked this story. **

**I want to give a few shout outs to Justus80 and AVP5 for following this story even though every update seemed to take a month to complete. I also want to give a special shout out to skipper101 for following all of the story's I've written during my time on this site. It really means a lot.**

**Second, I obviously have plans to write a part 2 to this. And I have plans to possibly expand this series or arc after part 2, just depends how everything falls into place.**

**As for when part 2 will be published, I'm not sure when. I've just started to write drafts for part 2, and I'm currently going over possible ideas for a very late sequel to my PoM/X-over series(but a sequel to that series probably won't be out until around Thanksgiving or Christmas). Because this story took almost nine months to complete, I don't want to go into part 2 feeling rushed. If I had to guess, Part 2 will either be out towards the end of this month, or in early August. Things are slowly starting to get somewhat better for me as far as life and work, so hopefully updates for Part 2 will be up sooner.**

**I guess that's all I got to say. Thanks again. Remember to review and keep a good lookout for Ghost Rider: DC Part 2**


End file.
